Of Kings and Slayers
by a-dream-within-a-dream
Summary: LOTRBtVSAtS crossover. Buffy and crew find themselves in Middle Earth on the search for an newly activated Slayer. Fuller summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is an AU fic, my first crossover so don't be too harsh! Set after Chosen and early Season 5 Angel. All you need to know is Spike didn't come back as a ghost, just as a vamp with a soul as the powers weren't quite finished with him. I've killed off Kennedy (coz she annoyed the hell out of me) and Robin (because I didn't like the way the relationship with Faith was going) and Anya's still alive just coz she's so much fun. In Middle Earth Aragorn and Arwen didn't get married but are still friends.

Fuller summary  
Middle Earth is safe yet Aragorn is restless, until he mets Buffy, Faith, Spike, Angel, Connor, Dawn and Willow who are searching for an activated Slayer to train her and possibly bring her back to Earth. Will Connor and Dawn get together? Will Eomer and Faith kill each other? Will Buffy succumb to Aragorn's charms? Will Arwen be with who she truly loves? Will Gimli ever outscore Legolas? And what's Eowyn got to do with everything? Read and Review!

Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Heir of Isildur, King Elesser of Gondor, was lonely. After the final battle for the One Ring, the fair Lady Arwen and himself had broken their troth to one and other, in the realisation that they weren't as in love as they had once thought. Battle had hardened Aragorn and he had learnt to detach himself as he watched many honourable men fall to untimely deaths at the hands of orcs and other foul beasts. Arwen had reflected on her choice of immortality in their time apart and once reunited in Minas Tirith they had spoken for hours in one of the tranquil gardens and together decided that they had been more in love with the idea of love and the star-crossed lovers Beren and Lúthien from the tales of old. Their relationship had become much more platonic, much to the relief of all the Eldar, and Arwen would sail for the white shores of Vailnor when the time arose. Along with her father and twin brothers she still resided on Middle Earth.

Although Aragorn had accepted the end of what he knew to have been a dream, the painful possibility that he would never feel such a passion and ardour for a woman as he had once felt for the fair Evenstar, haunted him. He was a King without his Queen, lonely indeed, and did not know how much longer he could stand it.

Luckily for Gondor, the King's fortunes were about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

'I don't understand,' said Buffy Summers, raising her head from where she had rested it on her arms to stare expectantly at her haggard Watcher, Rupert Giles.

'Really Buffy it's quite simple, he began, removing his glasses as he felt another Slayer-induced migraine about to set in.

'Anything that involves alternate dimensions is never simple, believe me I know,' broke in Fred sagely from further down the long board table.

'While that is true,' said Wesley slowly. 'The actual task is manageable.'

'Yeah,' chimed in Faith from her position in-between Spike and Connor, her feet resting on the table as she smoked her cigarette. 'Nothing to it really, hop in a portal, find a girl and back through the portal we go!'

'That's not what I don't get,' Buffy said irritably with a roll of her eyes, glancing down the table at her friends. After the closing of the hellmouth the Scoobies had relocated at Wolfram and Hart, now owned by Angel and the rest of the Fang Gang. They had been there little over two weeks, and once the potentials were sent back to their homes, they had set about locating more throughout the world and establishing a plan of action. Giles and Wesley had been conferring with what Watchers were left and the Watcher's Academy in Hampshire, England. Thankfully the Watchers-in-training were unharmed and their training had intensified with funds from the law firm. Spike had returned, sent back by the Powers, as the amulet had been a clever deception and everything had seemed to be running smoothly, until now.

'What I don't understand is how we've managed to activate and locate a Slayer in a another world!' Buffy exclaimed.

'Well my guess is that when Willow harnessed the power of the Slayer, no restraints were placed as to the loci of the spell and obviously women from other dimensions who in ours would be considered potentials were awakened. This world sounds like the medieval Britain of fantasy tales and they may have been in dire need of a Slayer.' Giles seemed happy with his theory. Dawn and Connor, who had become quite good friends since she'd arrived in LA and had gone patrolling together, bored of the discussions, began to flick pieces of paper at each other across the table. Angel and Spike were both in respective brooding sessions, each vampire nursing a mug of warm pig's blood. Andrew was complaining about Xander's view on an episode of Spiderman and Cordelia rolled her eyes before continuing her discussion with Anya about their common interest; money. Gunn wasn't saying much, as he was reading through one of their case files. Lorne and Fred were debating if there could have been Slayers activated in Pylea. Willow, who seemed to be looking very drawn and tired since Kennedy had died closing the hellmouth, took a sip of her coffee before addressing the others.

'I can feel her,' she said weakly. 'Her strength, power. She's already defeated an ancient demon.'

'Who hasn't?' Glowered Buffy, turning to Dawn and venting her frustration. 'Dawn will you quit throwing paper like a five-year-old!' Angel, catching the threatening look from the blonde, followed suit slipping slightly less easily into the parent role.

'Oh yeah…you too Conner.' The teenagers exchanged smirks and called a silent cease-fire in their paper fight.'

'So Red,' drawled Spike bringing the conversation back round to the topic. 'Can you help us find this girl or what?'

'Yes I think so,' replied the Wicca. 'Her name's Eowyn, and she's from a place called Middle Earth.'


	3. Chapter 3

Thanx for your reviews, it's really helping me as this is my first crossover fic.  
Catlimere: Glad you like the idea of Aragorn/Buffy and agree about Kennedy, if Willow has to be gay its with Tara and Tara only.  
redcristal: Also Glad u like the pairing, but as to Buffy's choice she may be needed in Earth. Get ready for some serious dilemas lol! Also glad u agree about Kennedy. And yes Eowyn was called, this chapter explains a bit more about it but Giles' theory in Chapter 2 is pretty much spot on.

The day dawned bright, the sun shining from a cloudless sky over the bountiful lands of Gondor. Minas Tirith stood proud once again, the flags bearing the White Tree flying high. In the outer circles, the Gondorians went happily about their business, trading, talking and all smiling. There was gossip amongst the women about the banquet that was to take place the next day, to welcome more of the Nine Walkers and esteemed allies from the War of the Ring. Rumour was that the Eleven Witch Queen was on her way to their city, along with many of her kind. It was to be an incredible event.

Aragorn sat, somewhat uncomfortably, on his throne in the grand hall as the Gondorians advisors flocked to him, with their decrees and propositions dedicated to making the White City what it once. Aragorn tried to make decisions to the best of his ability, all the while wishing that he could be out hunting in the grand forests of Ithilien. He was thankfully relieved from the stresses of Kingship when his guards flung open the doors to reveal Legolas and Gimli who, as usual, were arguing about their respective number of kills.

'I will never, never desist until I have bested you, you pointy-eared tree lover!' Cried Gimli. 'You surely must have cheated in the final battle and I fully intend to rectify that treachery!' Tomorrow before the festivities we shall go on a hunt, round up some of the disbanded orcs!'

'But stouted one, orcs will flee from your stench rather that your axe,' Legolas replied oh so innocently. Gimli roared with laughter and the elf clapped him on the back. Aragorn rose from his seat and brushed past the advisors, still chattering as one, to great his two best friends.

'Well met!' He said, embracing them both.

'How are you ladie?' Said Gimli gruffly. Aragorn debated his answer carefully, and settled on the truth.

'Weary and very restless.'

'The burdens of Kingship are great,' agreed Legolas sagely, as Crown Prince of Mirkwood he knew exactly how his friend felt.

'I'm not used to staying still for so long,' the former Ranger admitted. 'It feels so unnatural.' Gimli did not hear his words, as he was busy inspecting the mason work and the general splendor of the room.

'Looks like you've done quite well for yourself,' he said.

'That's one way of putting it,' replied the King quietly.

Before anymore could be said, two more people entered the room, Faramir, Captain of Gondor and his new wife Lady Eowyn of Rohan.

'Ah Faramir, what brings you here?' Aragorn asked, striding over to them, Gimli and Legolas not far behind. Faramir bowed deeply as Eowyn swept a dignified curtsey.

'We bring news of the borders Your Grace and of Eomer's progress with the cavalry.' Aragorn clapped the young man on the shoulder as the group began to move out onto the Citadel (A/N I think that's right, movie verse the place where everyone bows to the hobbits).

'All seems well,' the Captain said. 'Our defensives are being replenished although there is little to fear. What orcs are left are disbanded, leaderless and pose very little threat.'

'How do the woods of Ithilien fare?' Asked Legolas anxiously.

'There are several foes in there to be hunted my Lord,' replied Faramir slightly surprised at the Prince's sudden interest in the forest.

'A wood elf to the very last,' said Aragorn good-humouredly. 'Any more news?'

'Eomer is very happy with the cavalry,' offered Eowyn.

Her brother, the new King of Rohan had been kindly rebuilding the tattered Gondorian Cavalry, which had been nearly destroyed by the forces of Mordor. All of Rohan's people dwelled in Minas Tirith, recovering from the War and helping to rebuild Gondor. It was the time of Men now, and the old alliance between Rohan and Gondor was renewed. Eomer would return to his own Kingdom with his people at the end of the summer, two months away. Eomer also jested that rebuilding the cavalry was the least he could do considering Faramir had taken Eowyn off his hands.

'My Lady,' said Aragorn warmly, breaking her train of thoughts by taking her hand and kissing it gently.

She smiled at the man she once believed she loved. When she had met Faramir in the Healing House all thoughts of Aragorn had been blown away as if they never existed, and she truly loved the Captain of Gondor with all her heart. She had come to the realisation that she believed Aragorn could have saved her from the restraints placed on her because of her sex and position. In fact he hadn't been able to help her and she had taken matters into her own hands, by riding with Merry into the final battle disguised as a man. While she had been riding, she had felt a sudden surge of adrenaline, which temporarily winded her with its force. She had experienced something that she'd never had before; power. Thus she was able to defeat the Witch-King of the Narzgul. Since that moment she had felt so restless it was astounding, and under the cover of darkness she had ventured out of the city on horseback to fight the odd orc that she came across several times. For a woman of her station, this was unheard of, well for any woman really. Sheildmaidens of Rohan were only meant to defend themselves, not go searching for danger. Her newfound strength was an extreme puzzlement. She shook her head ever so slightly to clear her mind. By now the group had reached the wall overlooking the city and the plains before it.

'I would confidently say that everything is under control,' stated Faramir. Legolas scanned the plains and was the first to see the bright green portal opening a few feet above ground level.

'And you would be wrong,' he said as figures began to emerge from the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow two updates in the same day, I really must have no life LOL!

'Ow!'

'Stop being such a baby!'

'You're not the one having their wrists slit!' Dawn cried, wrenching her arm away from Faith who was holding a knife with a few drops of Dawn's blood on it, the cuts only shallow.

'Stop whining Dawn,' said Cordelia in a Queen C tone of voice. 'The Key opens the portal, so you have to bleed, deal with it geez!' She turned back to Anya. 'When this is over you and I have to go shopping with the Wolfram and Hart credit card.'

'Xander's not giving me any more money, he says we need to budget for our second wedding,' the blonde replied wincing as she said the word 'budget.'

'Ow,' whimpered Dawn in the background as Willow placed a vial by the cut to trap the blood.

'Come her Nibblet,' said Spike tenderly. He took her arm and slowly licked the wound to speed up the healing process.

'So,' said Gunn with a clap of his hands. 'Who's going through the portal then? Because I would like to be counted out, after Pylea, I've had my fill of alternate dimensions.' Fred nodded furiously.

'Buffy, Faith, Spike, Angel, Willow, Dawn and Connor,' answered Gunn.

'What?' Yelped Buffy. 'Dawn is not going! It'll be dangerous!'

'No more that LA sweetcakes,' said Lorne.

'Everyone's been chosen for a reason,' explained Wesley. 'You and Faith for obvious reasons, Spike and Angel as your male counterparts, Willow for her magic, Connor because he has experience of alternate dimensions and Dawn because you can not get back without her blood.'

'We could use mine,' protested Buffy. Angel put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

'We'll look after her.'

'Hello I can look after myself!' Dawn exclaimed.

'Yeah right,' snorted Connor. She shot him a death glare. 'Oh come on! How many times have I had to bail you out on patrol?'

'That was only the one time besides…'

'Ready,' interupted Willow, sitting inside the chalk circle that had been drawn on Angel's office floor, taking hold of the Scythe. Giles, Cordelia and Lorne joined her in the circle, Giles to read the translations, the two demons to channel their powers. It was going to take a hell of a lot of energy to open the portal, even with the Key's blood. They all held hands and Willow and Giles began to chant in Latin, then English.

'Goddess of Slayers, power of Slayers, Goddess hear our plea. Goddess of the sacred feminine, Goddess of power find your daughter Eowyn of Middle Earth, find her power!' The Scythe began to glow with electrical energy, Lorne's eyes a violent red, Cordy's rolling up into her head so only the whites were showing, Willow bathed in White Light. Giles quickly opened the vial and released the blood.

'Let the walls come down and lead us to the Slayer Eowyn!' The portal began to form from the blood, getting wider and wider until they were able to sustain it. Buffy helped the now-drained Wicca to her feet as the others closed in.

'You must find her without drawing too much attention to yourselves,' said Wesley. 'Buffy, you and Faith should be able to sense her.

'Be careful,' warned Giles.

'Yeah, yeah whatever Watcher Boy,' replied Spike before grabbing Dawn and Willow's hands and leaping into the portal. Angel and Connor followed them and Buffy grabbed the Scythe before disappearing with Faith.

'Well I think it's fair to say that Middle Earth won't know what's hit it,' said Giles wearily, turning to Wesley. 'Now I don't know about you but I am in serious need of a brandy.'


	5. Chapter 5

In this chapter: the Scoobies meet the Middle Earth dwellers, not in the best of circumstances.

Catlimere: Hey! Glad you still like it, with Giles's comment I was kinda going for something along the lines of 'the world is definitely doomed' from Chosen. Glad you liked the argument, it just seemed to fit! I wasn't quite sure if I had written Aragorn well so your review gave me some serious encouragement, thanks! And you've also 'hit the nail on the head' as it were about the female warriors, demons they can deal with, women killing them? Not so much. See how Faith especially manages without woman's lib. See ya!

Mari: Yeah I am enjoying writing this and there'll be plenty more for you to read lol.

Pixie001: Very true about Scooby Humour, every BtVS/LOTR crossover I've read the Scooby Humour is a major feature, generally coz the Middle Earth characters can't understand a word any of the Scoobies are saying!

Faramir raced from the Citadel sending a stable lad in search of King Eomer hurrying to the Royal Stables, members of the Royal Guard in quick pursuit. Fear for the new King's safety meant he would have to remain in the city, much to his annoyance and Faramir had left his wife the trying task of consoling the enraged King. A small smile graced his handsome face as he pictured Eowyn standing before a muttering, pacing Aragorn completely lost for words as the Elf and Dwarf looked on unhelpfully.

Reaching the stables, he and his men quickly mounted the horses that were already prepared and cantered down to the lowest ring of the city with all speed. As they reached the main gates, Eomer came running towards them adjusting his armour, the stable lad struggling with the Horse lord's massive warhorse.

'What is all the commotion about brother?' Eomer asked as he swung up into the saddle, taking his sword from the boy.

'A mystical portal has opened in the center of the plains,' explained another voice and all the riders turned to see Gandalf the White comfortably seated on the brilliant white horse Shadowfax clutching his staff. 'And distant travelers have emerged from its depths,' he continued not in the least surprised by the turn of events. Trust the Istari, thought Faramir. It was just like Gandalf to know everything, even though he hadn't been present when Legolas witnessed the portal opening.

'Well what are we waiting for?' Demanded Eomer before nodding for the gates to be opened. With that their small party shot across the short distance to the band of travelers.

'Ow! Connor get off my foot!'

'I'm not on your foot! But someone's sword is very close to being jammed up my…'

'Shut it junior, God peaches get off me! You weigh a ton!'

'Spike will you shut up!'

'Chill B! That Scythe's a little too close for comfort.'

'Come on guys this is silly,' Willow was the first to disentangle herself from the mass of bodies, and the first to see the group of riders that were quickly approaching.

'Um, I think we've got a welcoming party!' Dawn got to her feet and joined the Wicca as the Gondorians promptly surrounded them. Connor and Faith leapt up leaving the two vampires, bickering like children, on the ground, and adopting defensive stances. Faramir and Eomer urged their horses forward.

'Who are you and what business do you have in the lands of Gondor?' Buffy flipped to her feet with an agility that emitted gasps from the shocked soldiers.

'Oh hi guys!' She said with a bright smile, the others relaxing slightly. Now later on, Buffy debated that their first meeting with the citizens of Middle Earth would have gone very successfully and according to plan if it weren't for the two ensouled vampires. As Spike and Angel got to their feet, the bleach blonde vamp accidentally on purpose elbowed Angel sharply in the face. Angel promptly morphed into vamp face and punched Spike back. This resulted in Spike also morphing, much to the horror of the soldiers.

'Demons!' Eomer shouted, as the party dismounted and charged.

'Oh crap!' Cried Faith before throwing herself into the fray. With a look at each other, Dawn and Connor tag-teamed one of the larger, more burley men as Angel and Spike sent several flying with only a few blows. Faramir had tackled Buffy, with the assumption that as a woman she would be easy to overcome whilst Eomer tried the same with Faith. However as he ran at her, she flipped him over her shoulder and he landing with a heavy thud on the ground, staring up at her in a violent rage.

'How dare you woman!'

'Name's Faith,' she replied with a smirk before delivering a powerful kick to his stomach. He, however, was not to be thwarted, and swiped her legs out from under her, Faith landing next to him and he quickly rolled on top of her with the intention of pinning her arms down.

'You should learn your plane.'

'Oh it's always on top baby,' she brought her leg down firmly on his spine and he let out a cry of pain.

Gandalf was ignoring the chaos, instead intrigued by the red-haired woman. The power radiating off her was phenomenal; the others all reeked of it too but nowhere near as much as this woman. Gandalf strongly thought that even the Lady Galadrial might be less powerful that this witch, and that was saying something. She had managed to stay out of the fight so far, backing away and cradling a beautifully carved red axe to her chest, but as a man ran at her she effortlessly sent him flying with the power of her mind. Most impressive.

As Buffy fought, she glanced towards the impressive white city towering ominously before them. Suddenly, she felt a connection deep inside her, and recognised it instantly; it was the sign that an unfamiliar Slayer was nearby. Right, so this Eowyn chick is in that city, she concluded. Looking around for any other settlements she also reasoned that the soldiers came from there.

Wil, can you hear me? She mind-spoke to the Wicca.

Yes

We need to get inside that city She watched Willow's eyes glance towards it.

Can you sense Eowyn?

Yep, loud and clear, tell everyone to allow them to take us prisoner

Will do

Buffy watched satisfied as Dawn gave a little gasp of surprise before daintily dropping her weapon, Connor rolling his eyes and followed suit. Both had their hands hastily bound. Spike and Angel followed, less obviously. Buffy let her opponent gain the upper hand and he pressed the advantage, holding her wrists firmly behind her back. Willow was overcome by one of the other soldiers and allowed herself to be led to a horse and seated infront of the rider. Faith was the last and seemed the most reluctant, appearing to be enjoying beating the crap out of one of the more handsome men. She caught Buffy's eye and with the stern glare from her sister Slayer she held up her hands in defeat. The man was only too happy to bind her wrists and pull her against him to prevent escape.

'We shall take them before the King,' declared Buffy's captor. The Scoobies were all placed on horses, the girls before the men, the men behind them, and slowly they made their way towards the glorious White City of Gondor.


	6. Chapter 6

If anyone else wants to know about the pairings send me a review with your question and I'll email you.

BuffyandDracoLover: Thanks, glad it was funny, this is really my first attempt at writing the Scoobies and I'm happy you thought it was funny. And you've guessed correctly about the Faith pairing, although it might take awhile for them to get together.

Mari: Sorry I know it was a bit short, but this one's much longer, just for you lol!

Mika: Very true about Spike and Angel lol, and here's their meeting with Aragorn, and they don't exactly behave!

'Your Grace, please, be still!' Cried Eowyn, feeling her patience inch away from her with every pace that Aragorn took.

'I cannot believe I have been confined to this room whilst others are allowed out in the open I'm the King damn it!' Aragorn shouted, suddenly whirling around to punch a stone pillar in frustration. Gimli and Legolas looked on uselessly, yet Eowyn felt irritation seize her. She strode forward, taking the surprised King by the shoulders and with her newly acquired strength, forced him back into his throne.

'Forgive me my Lord but you are behaving like a petulant child!' She reprimanded sternly, hands on her hips in a matronly fashion. 'The men only have your best interests at heart, and despite the peace that now reigns, your safety could still be compromised, now sit still!' Aragorn was at a loss for words. Gimli guffawed.

'That's the way to tell him lass!' Aragorn rubbed his temples.

'You are right my lady, I am sorry,' he gestured for Eowyn to come closer. She knelt infront of him and he clasped her hand.

'Between you and me,' he whispered. 'I'm not sure if I can do this.' Before she could question his strange remark a messenger burst into the room.

'Your Grace, the company draws near, they have captives with them.' Aragorn nodded and promptly dismissed him. Legolas and Gimli stood on the left of the King as Eowyn rose to stand at his right.

'I hope this is concluded before the banquet tomorrow,' Aragorn remarked in a panicked tone.' I do not want anything to go awry.' Legolas could easily see the cause of his friend's distress.

'Everything will go according to plan, including your meeting with the Lady Arwen.' Aragorn was about to reply when Gandalf, Faramir, Eomer and several other soldiers entered, with the strangest group of people he had ever seen.

'Ah Aragorn,' said Gandalf brightly as he approached.' We have found the cause of the mystical portal,' the wizard beckoned for one of the men to bring forward a startlingly pretty red-haired woman, who was forced onto her knees before him, without a trace of fear gracing her fair features. Three other women followed; a young girl of barely eight and ten with huge blue eyes in an innocent face, a fiery, dark-haired woman showing some resemblance to the Easterlings in colouring, who struggled against Eomer and attempted to bite him, and lastly a graceful, petite blonde woman who held herself like a noble, yet the steel glint in her hazel eyes indicated a warrior. It was this woman that his attentions were drawn to, so much that he did not stop to ponder why all three women were dressed in men's clothing. Three men, well two men and a youth, accompanied them, and they were also forced to the ground.

'I am King Elesser of Gondor,' he addressed them. 'What business to you have in my lands?' There was a pause.

'Speak quickly,' demanded Faramir.

'We search for a warrior named Eowyn,' replied Willow calmly. Aragorn turned to the puzzled woman by his side.

'My wife?' Questioned the Captain.

'My sister?' Snarled Eomer, mainly at Faith who simply gave him a superiorlook.

'She's Eowyn?' Asked the blonde woman. Aragorn nodded and she smiled, taking his breath away.

'I knew it!' she exclaimed. 'I knew she was here!'

'Well that's all mighty fine B,' drawled Faith. 'But can we, y'know?' Buffy caught her pointed look.

'Oh yeah,' both Slayers snapped their bounds as if they were blades of grassand were followed by Connor, Spike and Angel. The soldiers, alarmed, charged at them. Buffy sprang to her feet and caught a man with a roundhouse kick. Connor untied Dawn and once again they tag-teamed a large man, using each other to the advantage. Angel quickly freed Willow and she backed away, seeing the wizard approaching her, and narrowly dodged a spell from him before returning her own. They were quickly immersed in a battle of their own. Without a second's deliberation, Faith lunged straight for Eomer and he struggled to defend himself from her vicious onslaught. Aragorn got to his feet, in awe of the strange people, especially the blonde woman, who moved with such an agility it was breathtaking to watch. Legolas and Gimli leapt into the mess of flying bodies, Gimli finding himself facing Spike, in full vamp face.

'What the devil?' He cried, and Spike smirked, a witty retort on the tip of his tongue, but then

'FUCK!'

Gimli had hit him, hard, in his…ahem…private area with the blunt edge of his axe. Spike doubled up in pain as Angel doubled up in laughter at the peroxide blonde's expense. Dawn spun around at Spike's shout and found she was gazing up into a pair of very blue Eleven eyes. Momentarily stunned, it fell to Connor to push her out of the way and engage Legolas.

After dispatching her original captor for the second time, Buffy decided to approach the throne, and the newly awakened Slayer, Eowyn.

'Hi, I'm Buffy,' she said brightly sticking out her hand. Eowyn was silent and Aragorn quickly drew his sword, standing slighting infront of the Lady of Rohan.

'What do you want from the lady?' In one smooth movement, Buffy had turned his weapon against him. Aragorn gasped in surprise, looking into the face of the mysterious woman. She paid him no attention, her gaze fixed on Eowyn.

'This isn't how I wanted to explain it to you but basically, you're a Slayer.'

'Yeah,' chimed in Faith, Eomer a few feet away from her picking himself off the ground. 'Which means you get to do this!' She punched Eomer as he ran at her, making it seem gracefully effortless. Seeing that her opponent was temporarily incapacitated with a kick to the stomach, Faith flipped over to join Buffy.

'And you get to kill evil things,' added Buffy.

'And fight with total hotties,' said Faith, winking at Connor, who grimaced back as Legolas got the upper hand.

'You have a destiny.'

'My destiny is to be a good wife and mother,' Eowyn replied firmly trying not to show curiosity at these peoples' interest with her.

'Guess woman's lib ain't happened here yet,' stated Faith, horror-struck.

As he suspected, Gandalf was not able to fully best the Witch in battle, so resolved to placing a sneaky binding spell on everyone in the room, to avert any more chaos.

'Stop!'

Everyone froze.

'That's better,' Gandalf smiled smugly. Connor strained against the spell glaring at Dawn who was laughing.

'I'm trying to move!' Dawn stopped laughing when she realised that she couldn't move either and instead pouted in typical teenage style.

'Now who's in charge of this rabble?' The wizard asked.

'That would be me,' said Buffy dangerously, bristling at the word 'rabble.'

'A woman?' Said an incredulous voice.

'Watch it buddy!' Faith jabbed her finger in Eomer's general direction. Legolas concealed a small smile.

'Aragorn will you give this woman a hearing?' Gandalf said looking at the new King.

'Yes,' he replied decisively, wanting to know more about the beautiful woman before him.

'My lady will you consent?' He asked in a low voice. Buffy finally switched her gaze from Eowyn to Aragorn.

'Fine, whatever,' she grumbled.

'Hate to interrupt the diplomatic negotiations,' said Angel dryly. 'But could you, I don't know, lift the spell, 'cause I've gotta tell you, being frozen on the spot? Getting old, fast!'

Gandalf removed the spells and instead locked the door.

'You will remain here under lock and key whilst your leader joins the King and myself in the King's privy chambers,' declared Gandalf. 'That is, if that is acceptable with his majesty. Aragorn nodded his consent, and a guard opened the adjoining door to the King's privy chambers. The Scoobies gathered in the middle of the room, Faith giving Buffy an over-exaggerated wink as she passed by. Aragorn, ever the gentleman, offered his arm to Buffy. She looked at him disdainfully and strode forwards and into the room, leaving Gandalf and Aragorn to follow, somewhat meekly in the King's case, behind.


	7. Chapter 7

BuffyandDracoLover: Hey thanks for your compliment of the plot. I do like your idea for a twist but can you really imagine Buffy and Faith as slaves? They'd never manage it without kicking the crap out of nearly everyone. Hope you like this chapter.  
Mika: Lol very true about fighting. In the future chapters explaining her destiny to Eowyn is going to get a lot simpler after the first disaster.  
Mari: Heya, glad you like all the pairings I've got in mind, although there is another one too. Angel and Spike will continue to act like 3 year olds for all of this story hehe so good thing you loved it!

Eowyn ran over to her husband as soon as the door was closed and gently helped him to sit up. Faramir touched his forehead and felt the rapidly developing bruise, a painful reminder of Buffy's fists. Eowyn reached out to caress his face in concern yet he grabbed her hand before she could.

'Do you know these people wife?' Taken aback by his abrupt tone the Sheildmaiden scowled.

'No I do not.' The Scoobies were all grouped together in a circle on the floor and could not help eavesdropping on the couple. Dawn elbowed Spike in the ribs and gave him a pointed glance.

'The bint ain't lying mate,' called Spike. Both Faramir and Eowyn turned to look at him. 'We've never met, that's right isn't it luv?' Eowyn nodded in earnest at her husband. Reassured, Faramir kissed her hand tenderly.

'Then we shall fathom this mystery together.'

'This is indeed a mystery,' Gandalf remarked, digging out his well-used pipe and hobbit weed.

'Tell me about it,' Buffy muttered under her breath. The wizard raised an incredulous eyebrow.

'What did you say your name was again child?'

'Buffy Summers, and I'm not a kid.'

'That is a peculiar name,' said Aragorn, taking the seat opposite her.

'Hey who the hell are you to judge my name?' Buffy demanded violently. Aragorn was stunned by the sudden fire in her eyes. She truly was a warrior, it was reflected in every movement, every gesture and now in those magnificent eyes. It seemed as if he had been presented with a hybrid of Arwen, Eowyn and someone else entirely. He suddenly realised that he was staring and that she was waiting for an answer.

'My Lady I,'

'I am not your Lady!' She leapt to her feet. Buffy later realised that perhaps she was being unfair but right at that moment she didn't care. She was tired, irritable and all these gorgeous guys addressing her like she was a simpleton wasn't exactly helping. 'What is it with you people and all this chivalrous crap? I'm a woman not retarded! I don't need polite words of reassurance 'cause I'm more that able to kick your ass three ways from Sunday! And another thing…'

Outside, the screaming was painfully audible.

'Sounds like our B,' said Faith with a large grin as they heard something crash. She wasn't exactly having a ball either and was glad that her sister slayer was wreaking some much needed havoc.

'Whatever happened to not drawing attention to ourselves huh?' Asked Angel moodily. He turned to the vamp besides him. 'It's all your fault! If you hadn't of elbowed me I never would have vamped out!' Spike gave his grandsire a smirk.

'I know.' Angel was about to retort when he caught a warning glance from the red-haired Wicca. Instead he just sent another glare in Spike's direction and then proceeded to ignore him. Willow rose and timidly made her way over to Eowyn and Faramir, with Eomer hovering nearby. Legolas's hand hovered over his long knives as he followed the witch's every movement.

'Hi…um I'm Willow.' She said, well aware that everyone was staring at her.

'My Lady,' said Faramir rather warily. 'I am Faramir Captain of Gondor and this is my wife Lady Eowyn of Rohan.'

'It's great to meet you both,' Willow smiled warmly. Eowyn gestured to the other woman's attire.

'You have strange wear.' Willow, surprised and slightly alarmed, looked down at her clothes. Black pointed boots, dark blue jeans, beige spaghetti strap top with a light fitted jacket. Nothing appeared out of place, she thought frowning. That is, until she took another look at Eowyn in all her medieval finery.

'Oh yeah, I suppose it is.'

'Once this matter is solved, if you are to stay I will find you all something more befitting.' Eowyn offered with a small smile, her curiosity overwhelming her better judgment. Faith's sharp eyes looked up.

'Hey! There ain't no way you're getting me into a dress!'

'I like them,' said Dawn softly, thinking back to the dress she had worn the night Buffy died to save her. If circumstances had been different she would have loved that purple dress, instead she had watched it burn in the fireplace. 'They're so feminine and make you so graceful.' Connor laughed loudly.

'You? Graceful?'

'What?' demanded Dawn.

'Just this coming from the girl who can barely walk in a straight line without tripping over her own feet,' replied Connor with a smirk that was quickly wiped off as Dawn smacked him hard around the head. Legolas smiled openly; it was obvious to the elf that the youth's opinion was of great importance to the girl and that her violent act was a mask for her hurt feelings to hide behind. Nevertheless it was quite amusing to watch. Angel threw his arms around his now-scowling child.

'Now son, there comes a time in every man's life where he learns the facts of life,' Angel added a dramatic pause. 'Never disagree or insult a Summers woman unless you're prepared to deal with the consequences, which generally involve a lot of pain.'

Aragorn ducked as Buffy sent a book flying at his head, which instead crashed into a mahogany bookcase, the noise resounding throughout the room. Gandalf was still calmly seated at the table smoking his pipe, quite enjoying the spectacle of a angry little woman hurling random objects at a the new king of Gondor, who was known for his skills against Uraks and yet faltered miserably under the glare of a mortal woman. Aragorn lunged forward and grabbed Buffy's wrist in an attempt to pacify her.

'I am sorry to have offended you,' he said slowly, his grey eyes boring into her hazel ones. 'I do not doubt your ability and I am a firm believer that women are capable of fighting, yet this is the way of our world, to protect the fairer sex.' He released her wrist and stepped back, his hands raised in a peaceful gesture. 'Although I believe you owe us an explanation because I have never before met a woman with your skills.'

'And as to your purpose in Middle Earth concerning the Lady Eowyn.' Gandalf added. Buffy still did not trust the King yet the wizard seemed kind and knowledgeable and reminded her in some ways of Giles. Just with an even worse fashion sense than the Brit's tweed days. She sighed and took her seat.

'Ok,' they sat and looked at her expectantly. 'As you've probably already guessed my friends and I aren't exactly from around here. The world we come from has a lot of evil things in it and only a few who really know about them. I'm not very good at explaining this but into every generation a girl is born. She alone has the strength and the skill to fight the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.'

'And you are this girl, this Slayer?' Questioned Aragorn enthusiastically.

'Yep that's me. Oh but Faith's also a Slayer,' she stared at their blank faces. 'The brunette?'

'The one who was attempting to bite Eomer?' Asked Gandalf with a twinkle in his eyes.

'The very same,' replied Buffy with a grim smile.

'But according to what you have just said there can be only one Slayer at a time,' said Aragorn.

'For a new Slayer to be called to her duty, the previous one has to die. The year I was first called I was sixteen,' Aragorn stared on in amazement; the girl had had incredible pressure forced on her at such a young age. 'And I drowned after a fight with a very powerful vampire. However, my friend managed to bring me back to life through medical means,' she someone didn't think that they would know about CPR. 'Although I was only dead for a few minutes, it was long enough for a new Slayer to be called, Kendra. When she died the following year, Faith was awakened to replace her, if that makes any sense.' They nodded. 'Well about a month ago, my friends and I faced an ancient evil in my world and Willow cast a spell to awaken every single girl who could be a Slayer, and make her one. There are thousands of us now.'

'Your friend has extreme power,' remarked Gandalf. 'Such power can lead to downfall should she succumb to the temptation.' Buffy, unwilling to let on that Willow had already turned evil before, rapidly changed the subject.

'Yeah, anyway we kinda made a Slayer here, Eowyn.'

'Eowyn is a Slayer?' Asked Aragorn in disbelief, a few measly weeks on the throne and some new problem had arisen. Could nothing ever go as planned?

'Well Aragorn she did sneak out onto the battlefield and destroy the Witch-King, whom no man could kill,' recalled Gandalf.

'She did?' Buffy smiled wryly. 'Score one for the medieval chick.'

'She could have been gravely injured,' retorted the King. Buffy's angry bubbled to the surface.

'Slayers can take care of themselves!'

'Now children,' interupted Gandalf before things could get out of control, again. 'I suggest Buffy and her friends are given rooms as they obviously intend on staying. Thank Eru for the banquet tomorrow, we can seek the council of Lady Galadrial and Lord Elrond.'

'Good, so we're finished then?' Without waiting for an answer Buffy got up and left the room leaving Aragorn reeling from all the information he had just received.

Hope you liked the chapter, please remember to review!


	8. Chapter 8

Heya thanks for all your reviews keep them coming!

Mika: Lets just say they don't make the best impression on Elrond and Galadrial.  
Vik: Thanks so much! I'm especially glad you liked the interaction between Faith and Eomer as that's going to be a major feature later in the story.  
BuffyandDracoLover: Glad you liked the chapter. Sorry but Buffy isn't going to react that badly to wearing a dress, more like Faith will. And Arwen should be entering the story in a few chapters time and the love triangle will come into play. You're in for a bit of a surprise though.  
Caprice Ann Hedican-Kocur: I am so sorry about that! You're completely right; it would jolt anyone out of the story. I'm glad you told me so I don't embarrass myself in future. I'll go back and change that at some point. Hope you like this chapter.

As Buffy entered the room she mentally screamed her frustration at the hostile scene before her. The Scoobies were in the center of the room, now completely surrounded by guards who had all drawn their weapons and were looking at them menacingly. Eowyn and Faramir stood to the side, taking everything in with matching looks of puzzlement.

Faith seemed to have been halted from attacking a scowling Eomer, who was brandishing his sword menacingly, by Angel who held her tightly around the waist. Angel was giggling like a girl, despite the apparent serious nature of the scene. Confused, Buffy turned her attention to Spike, in full vamp face. Normally he would have been ridiculing his grandsire for his unmanly laughter but instead was preoccupied with an enraged dwarf that he had lifted unceremoniously into the air. Willow was nervously trying to prevent Legolas from coming to his friend's aid, his twin swords glittering dangerously. To add yet more hostility, Dawn had Connor in a headlock and he was batting at her hands continuously as she snarled and tightened her grip.

'What the hell is going on here?'

Everyone halted and looked towards the blonde Slayer. She raised her hands infront of her.

'On second thought I don't wanna know!' Buffy stepped forward to Spike who was closest. 'Spike, put the short guy down, now!' He grinned at her, his pink tongue poking out from behind his fangs.

'I would pet, but it's just too much fun!' As he said the last three words he shook Gimli violently causing the Dwarf to curse loudly.

'Spike!' Buffy yelled and upon seeing the glare she was giving him he hastily obliged. Buffy turned her killer glare to the rest of the group and they all quickly released each other and the guards put away their weapons. Aragorn did not want to loose face infront of his men.

'I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour in my halls,' he declared slipping into the role of King in the blink of an eye. 'Lady Eowyn, as our guests seem intent on staying can you please take them to the guest chambers and find them some more appropriate attire?' She nodded and looked imploringly at Willow, who with Buffy's seal of approval via mind speak began to follow the other woman. The rest of the group begrudgingly followed, Faith giving Eomer one last look of triumph before the doors were closed after them. Aragorn sank wearily into his throne and Legolas appeared at his side.

'This should be interesting.'

The group was separated; Spike, Angel and Connor being shown down a different corridor by a frightened looking maid, who refused to meet their eyes, Spike's especially, who was giving her the once over.

'This way,' she mumbled. Spike started to swagger after her but was pulled sharply back by his coat.

'Leave her alone,' warned Angel. 'Poor girl's scared enough of us as it is, she doesn't need you harassing her.'

'Whatever Peaches,' he replied shrugging him off and carrying on down their route.

'I told you not to call me that!' Growled Angel. Connor rolled his eyes.

'For vampires that have been around for over a century you sure do act like kids.'

'Shut up Connor.' They chorused.

Meanwhile, Eowyn was showing the girls into a glorious suite. There was a comfortable living area with several magenta sofas and a rather large bookcase to Willow's delight. There were two adjoining rooms, pieces of sheer fabric serving as doors. Each bedroom had two beds, a grand beachwood wardrobe and a screen for dressing. There were also ewers with pitchers of water. There was a small separate washroom with a tub and jugs to carry the heated water in. The most impressive thing was the balcony, which looked over all of the seven circles. Osiligath shone brightly in the distance alongside the curling snake of a river, the woods of Ithilien even further in the distance, a bright vivid green.

Eowyn hastily excited, not wanting to be alone with these strangers, however much she was captivated by them, and told them that they would have new clothes in the morning. As soon as she closed the heavy wood door behind her, everyone turned to Buffy, anxious to find out what she had discussed with the King and Wizard. Once she had told them everything, it was her turn to ask questions.

'What exactly did I walk in on back there? Why was everyone fighting?'

_Flashback_

'Never disagree or insult a Summers woman unless you're prepared to deal with the consequences, which generally involve a lot of pain.' Connor couldn't help but smile at Angel's unique take on the facts of life. However, his grin quickly faded when he looked at Dawn.

'So you agree with him? Summers women are painful? Is that it?' She screeched jumping up. Eomer laughed scornfully at the situation and looked pointedly at Faith.

'You would do well to keep your women in better check,' he sneered. Faith was automatically on her feet.

'Oh was that an insult? Let me show you how 'in check' I am!' Before she cold leap on the arrogant man infront of her, Angel grabbed her firmly around the waist and pulled her back.

'Faith no!'

At the sudden violent gesture, the guards automatically drew their swords and surrounded the group.

'Your barbaric behaviour quite amuses me,' Eomer was now smirking, looking quite pleased with himself. Oblivious to the soldiers, Dawn had cornered Connor in the background.

'So is there anything I can do right? Or are you just going to keep ragging on me all the time?'

'I have not been ragging on you!' Dawn's eyes widened so much it was a miracle they remained in her sockets.

'Please! Ever since we got here you've been having a go at me!' Connor shuffled irritably.

'God Dawn don't get so stressy.'

'Stressy? STRESSY!' In one smooth action she got him in a headlock.

'Ow Dawn let go!'

'Who's stressy now?'

Meanwhile…

'You just need a good lay,' drawled Faith, the only indication that she was furious being her erratic breathing. 'Normally I'd be happy to help you out with that but you know what they say, guys that talk big are just making up for smaller things, and I don't do guys who lack in that department!' Although Eomer did not fully understand her words, the meaning was crystal clear.

'How dare you, you foul mouthed commoner!' Faith smiled as she got the upper hand and Angel, who had tried to remain serious, burst into a fit of giggles as the horsemaster's face turned purple with rage. Up until now, Gimli had been silent, but as usual he wanted to get his opinion in.

'It is a serious insult to impugn on a man's masculinity.'

Faith had a retort ready for the rather smelly dwarf but was beaten by Spike.

'No! An insult would be hitting a guy in the balls with an axe!'

'Shut your mouth demon!' Roared Gimli.

'That's it!' Spike vamped out and hoisted the dwarf high above his head. Gimli, outraged, called out to his friend Legolas.

'You pointy eared squirrel boy, help me!' Legolas drew his knifes and readied himself to tackle Spike but Willow quickly stepped in between them, placing a restraining hand on Legolas's chest. The elf looked down at her and she almost faltered before she remembered that she was gay.

'Um…squirrel boy was it?'

_End Flashback._

Buffy's body shook with laughter and she gladly sunk into the support of a chair, wiping away the tears of mirth.

'You have no idea how sorry I am that I missed that.' Dawn, still sulking, sat down next to her older sister. Buffy was still giggling.

'And then Faith said…and he…. and Spike…squirrel boy…Dawn and Conner!' At the mention of Connor, Dawn simply sulked more if that was even possible.

'Dawnie sweetie,' said Willow softly. 'You shouldn't be so hard on Connor.'

'He's the one who's always being a complete jerk!' She exclaimed. Buffy stopped laughing and exchanged a knowing glance with Willow; it was pretty obvious that Dawn had a crush on Connor. Buffy decided that she would talk to Angel about it tomorrow. She wasn't going to let Dawn have her heart broken.

'Like father like son,' she murmured inaudibly. Faith slumped onto a sofa.

'Has anyone else noticed an abundance of hotties here?' She asked. 'I mean the King? Has anyone really looked at him? What I wouldn't give to pour chocolate sauce all over his body and just suck'

Buffy cleared her throat and jerked her head in Dawn's direction; Faith shut up abruptly.

'Wonder what's going to happen tomorrow,' mused Willow. Buffy sighed.

'God knows.'


	9. Chapter 9

_Angel sat at the Hyperion desk, impatiently tapping his fingers on the surface until the phone rang._

'_Hello, Angel Investigations, we help the helpless.'_

'_Peaches how many times have I told you that you need to change that slogan?' Angel visibly slumped._

'_Spike.'_

'_Yeah the one and only, anyway what are you doing at the hotel anyway?' Spike sounded puzzled. 'They're waiting for you at the office.'_

_Angel looked around and saw that all the furniture had been covered in white sheets._

'_I don't know, I'm waiting for something, I think.'_

'_Look at you being all cryptic,' Spike drawled. 'But Angel, remember whatever happens, as much as I bleedin' want it to be, it's not your fault ok?' With that the bleach-blonde vampire hung up leaving Angel even more confused than before._

'_What's not my fault?'_

'_Angel?' His head snapped round. _

'_Cordy?'_

_She was standing infront of him, a terrified look across her face, eyes wide and fearful._

'_Cordelia what's wrong?_

'_Angel what are you doing?' She said in a confused haunted voice. 'Why are you looking at me like that?' She began to back away from him. 'Angel please,' she was crying by now. 'Please come back!' Giles suddenly appeared next to her, for unknown reasons wearing a sombrero yet his face showed no sign of Mexican cheer._

'_It's not the Angel you knew Cordelia. We can't help him now.'_

'_What…what's going on?' The vampire with a soul demanded in vain until a piercing scream filled the air alongside bone-chilling chanting. Angel fell to his knees, the last thing before he saw was a gold ring surrounded by fire._

'No!' Angel sat bold upright blinking rapidly in the sunlight before he remembered where he was. Middle Earth, Gondor, bed, got it. The sheet fell to his waist as he looked around his new room, which for some reason contained Spike.

'Spike what are you doing here?' He demanded, feeling a little better. Everything was relatively normal if Spike was here to annoy the life, well unlife, out of him,

'Morning to you too Mr tall, dark and forehead.' He replied lightly. Angel scowled and got out of bed, the sheet wrapped firmly around his middle.

'I'll ask again, what are you doing here?'

'My, my somebody's grouchy,' he smirked and then sighed. 'I was going to wake you up, we've got to go and meet the girls for breakfast, but then you woke up playing the tormented act with the over-exaggerated no!' He raised his hands for effect. 'What were you dreaming about anyway?'

'None of your business,' Angel replied darkly. Connor burst through the doorway clutching a bundle of clothes.

'Have you two seen what they've given us to wear tonight for this banquet?' Spike raised an eyebrow.

'Well if you weren't holding it so close to your Nancy-boy chest I might be able to,' ignoring Connor's glare he took the clothes and held it up.

'Fuck no,' was all he said. There was a pair of black leggings that laced up at the front, teamed with a silk grey shirt that Spike declared as only fit for a ponce so Angel would be just fine, and a black tunic to be worn over the top. A motif of a white tree was embossed onto the front of the tunic.

'Dawn is going to take the piss out of me so badly,' moaned the teenager. Spike exchanged a look with Angel before replying.

'It'll serve you right mini-Angel, you've been teasing the Nibblet a bite too much recently.'

'But she always starts it!' Angel was still unnerved from his dream and grabbed his own clothes from the wardrobe before striding ahead into the washroom, not in the mood for a game of tit for tat.

'Could you act anymore like a toddler?' He said before firmly shutting himself away from them to think in peace.

* * *

'I love this place,' cried Dawn loudly, bounding inside from the balcony back into the room. The girls had all been given a variety of dresses and riding wear, some gowns suitable for day way, some for evening, but had decided to stick to good old denim for their first day. Willow was seated on a chair, leafing through an old volume in a language that was strangely familiar although she couldn't understand one single word. Buffy hovered nearby, anxious to talk with Eowyn again. Faith's hair was still dripping wet after she had foolishly decided to wash it, forgetting about the absence of running hot water and hairdryers. She shivered as the water began to soak the back of her blue top.

'I'd kill for a hairdryer.'

'You'd kill for a doughnut Faith,' replied Buffy good-naturedly. The dark haired Slayer made a touché gesture. 'Which I don't suppose they have here,' continued the blonde slayer. Dawn's face fell.

'No doughnuts for breakfast?'

'I'm thinking fruit,' said Willow and Dawn pouted mumbling something sounding suspiciously like 'ick' under her breath.

'Let's go and investigate medieval dinning,' said Buffy with false cheer and they set off navigating their way through the corridors to one of the dining halls reserved for nobility and guests. Faith whistled as they entered the colossal room.

'This sure puts the prison canteen to shame.' Dawn grabbed Willow by the hand and dragged her over to where Connor, Angel and Spike were already seated.

'Mornin' said Spike conversationally. Dawn smiled before reaching frantically for some bread.

'Food!'

'Pig,' teased Connor. She replied by elbowing him and shooting him a haughty glare as she stole a grape from his plate. Buffy and Faith joined them, Faith sitting next to Spike and Buffy between Angel and Willow. The Wicca sniffed her goblet suspiciously.

'Wine for breakfast?' Her expression was dubiously. Spike grinned widely and downed his in one swig.

'Now this is my kind of place!'

'My Ladies, Sirs,' came a voice. The Scoobies swiveled to see the King Aragorn standing before them, accompanied by the elf prince Legolas.

'I trust you all slept well, My Lady?' He enquired of them politely looking at Buffy for a reply. Buffy, who had bristled at being referred to again as 'My Lady' nodded.

'Like logs thanks.' Legolas and Aragorn exchanged glances at the unknown phrase but continued to smile nonetheless. Dawn couldn't help but stare up at the elf and flushed bright red when he smiled at her kindly. Gimli and Eomer were both glaring down at their respective enemies Faith and Spike from the top table. Faith pouted her lips in a kissing action and Spike made a rude gesture before calling loudly across the hall.

'Yeah you stay right there you smelly midget!' Gimli spluttered and began to rise out of his seat, but Gandalf said something that kept him firmly seated. Willow caught the Shieldmaiden's eye and smiled reassuringly at her, which Eowyn nodded her thanks to. She knew that there were to be discussions later concerning her and she was definitely nervous.

'After you have eaten, if you would all care to join me in my meeting hall to discuss further the purpose of you stay in Gondor I would appreciate it.' Aragorn said slowly, hoping for a positive response. Buffy nodded in agreement.

'It's a date.' Faith let out a laugh that she quickly concealed as a cough as the King and Prince returned back to their own table. Connor turned on Dawn the moment they were out of human earshot, off course not accounting for Elven hearing or that Legolas was listening to every word he said.

'God could you have thrown yourself at him any more?' The teenager hissed, his blue eyes strangely vivid.

'What?' Replied the confused Dawn.

'You were staring at him so hard there's drool all over the table!'

'I was not!' She cried indignantly.

'Dawn, sweetie…' Willow's intervention was overlooked as Dawn faced Connor directly, and man was she pissed off.

'How can you say that to me!'

'It's not hard when it's so obvious that you're into him!'

'You don't have a freakin' clue!' Shouted Dawn fiercely before throwing her goblet of wine all over the teenager and stalking from the now silent hall. Buffy's eyes hardened.

'Angel I want a word with you, outside NOW!' She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and hauled him off the wooden bench with no effort at all. The bewildered vamp allowed himself to be dragged from the hall.

'What did I do?'


	10. Chapter 10

imortalwizardpirateelf-fan: Hey thanks for reviewing, I'm really glad you liked the interaction. If you felt sorry for Angel in chapter 9, you'll definately feel sorry for him now.  
CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Glad you enjoyed it. In answer to your question, yes the ring has been destroyed and it does seem odd that Angel's dreaming about it. But think about Angel Season 5 and some characters in it and their interaction with Angel, it'll become clearer in time.

Now on with the story!

Buffy forcefully slammed Angel up against a wall and held him there. He freed himself just as forcefully.

'Ok, what the hell has got into you? What have I done?' Her eyes were narrowed dangerously and he hadn't seen her look quite this fierce since he'd watched her slice Caleb in half. He gulped.

'I can't believe you haven't noticed!' She cried and began pacing. 'But no, Angel you wouldn't notice such things, not at all, not even if it's as clear as day that my little sister's got a major case of the hots for your bonehead son!' She rounded on him her arms flying wildly in the air. Angel blinked.

'She does?' Buffy screamed in frustration.

'You're what? Like nearly 300 and you can't see the signs of a girl with a crush? Didn't you know that girls flirt by arguing? You should know, you're dating Cordelia!'

'Well not technically dating…'

'Shut up!' He obeyed and she took a few visible deep breaths.

'I want you to talk to him.' Now he was scared.

'Buffy come on, Connor's only just been on speaking terms with me for a month, I can't start talking to him about who he dates!'

'Why not? You're his dad, read the manual pal!' She jabbed his chest and he winced a little, her nails were quite sharp. He tried a different approach.

'Well so what if she does, would it be so bad if something happened between them? They're both decent kids.' By the stiffness of her body he could tell he'd said something seriously wrong. She advanced like a deadly snake.

'So what? So what?' Her voice was full of volatile anger that he could tell she was finding hard to keep from releasing. 'Your son obviously doesn't like her like that, otherwise he wouldn't be such a prat,' Angel met her gaze.

'That's my son you're slagging off Buffy.'

'That's the point,' she replied in a slightly quieter voice. 'And I will not just sit by and watch my baby sister have her heartbroken,' there was a pause. 'Like you broke mine.' Her anger had left her now instead replaced by sadness from bitter memories.

'Buffy,' he broke off; he had to admit she had a point. She sighed.

'Just, please, talk to him ok?' Angel nodded,

'Yeah, sure,' they stood in silence for a while longer. 'Um do you want to go back to breakfast?'

'No,' she answered, 'I think I'll go for a walk.' He nodded and turned back to the hall as she made her way out of the building.

* * *

She walked for what seemed like hours, and found herself out by the Citadel. There was one lone tree planted in a mass of luscious grass, gnarled and ancient looking. She found herself drawn to it and stood gazes up into its leaves feeling slightly more relaxed. 

'It is the White Tree, symbol of Gondor,' came the King's soothing voice. She broke out of her trace to see him casually leaning against it. 'It is a symbol of life and hope for my people and for many a year no leaves graced its branches. Yet now its life is renewed along with the spirit of Gondor.'

'It's beautiful,' she replied sincerely reaching out to touch the textured bark feeling its cool roughness against her fingers. Aragorn moved so that he stood next to her.

'Aye it is.' They stayed that way for quite some time, neither saying anything, just looking up at the tree lost in their own thoughts until Buffy broke the silence.

'I'm sorry about my sister and Connor, they fight way too much.' He smiled at her and she was taken aback at the warmness that she saw.

'Arguments are good for the soul, although do not need to be quite as vicious as the ones I have witnessed between them,' she grinned. 'You have nothing to apologise for.' She stepped away from the tree and he mirrored her movements. Together they began to walk done the long stretch leading to the edge of the Citadel.

'I'm just not sure how to handle things,' Buffy confessed. 'So as always I blame someone else, even though Angel's about as clued up on teenagers as I am on hot-wiring a car,' at his puzzled look she elaborated. 'Not very.' He laughed, a pleasant male sound coming from deep in his throat, his grey eyes twinkling. She felt herself grin too. He shot her a sideways glance as they reached the edge of the Citadel.

'It was only a natural reaction of you to blame Angel. He is, after all, his son's guardian and responsible for his actions, towards your sister or otherwise.'

'It wasn't right of me to blame him completely,' she contradicted. He could see that her spark was coming back to her quite quickly and he knew that the easy, calm moment they had shared was abruptly coming to the end. Yet he still wanted to ask his most pressing question.

'You were in love with Angel?' As he suspected her eyes blazed.

'That's none of your business!' She began to walk away from him but turned and came back. 'And you were eavesdropping?'

He shifted uncomfortably.

'Maybe a little.' She folded her arms and glared at him. Despite her small stature she seemed quite ferocious, like a wild animal waiting to be let out of its cage, but still slightly restrained. He mused that if her full rage were released he'd stand more chance against a Balrog than the elusive, beautiful woman before him.

'Seeing as this is your turf, and you're putting us up I'll refrain from kicking your arse,' she said. His eyes shined with merriment ignoring the dangerous ground.

'I am much obliged My Lady.' She shot him a piercing glare that only made him begin to chuckle and turned on her heel, stalking back towards the building. He watched her go, feeling strangely at peace, a feeling that he hadn't felt for quite a long time.

* * *

Dawn was encouraged to come to the meeting by Willow but spent the entire proceedings determinedly not looking at Connor, and he followed the example. Willow placed herself and Faith in-between them to prevent any more fights. Angel sat to one side of Connor, Buffy next to Dawn, and Spike next to her. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, Gandalf, Eowyn and Faramir sat opposite. Both groups were silent, and seemed to be waiting for the other to speak until Gandalf cleared his throat. 

'Although it is probably wise not to rush this, our guests will be arriving shortly and it would be advisable to solve this matter as much as possible before they arrive.'

'You are entirely correct Mithrandir,' agreed Legolas carefully avoiding the filthy looks being sent his way from the very jealous Connor. Faith, paying no heed to manners, placed her feet on the table and leaned back in her chair.

'Nothing to it, we're here, you're girl's a slayer, we're gonna train her, simple as.' Eomer's upper lip curved into an obvious sneer. In return she provoked him by provocatively licking her lips. Buffy wasn't sure but she could've sworn she saw the wizard hide a laugh.

'If I may ask,' everyone's attention instantly turned to Eowyn the focus of their discussions. 'What exactly is a Slayer?' Buffy quickly described the Slayer duties and history and Aragorn watched carefully enough to see a light of excitement brighten Eowyn's eyes. She always had been a restless one.

'I am not sure if I want my wife involved with something so perilous,' said Faramir firmly. Buffy shot him a glare.

'Well tough luck buddy, she is involved whether you like it or not, just be glad she isn't fifteen, that's how old I was when I became a Slayer.' The room was silent.

'I think there is only one logical conclusion,' said Aragorn. He waited until the newcomers were looking impatient. 'Eowyn shall be trained in the ways of a slayer for as long as you all wish to reside in my kingdom, then we can reconvene over what is to be done.' Everyone seemed satisfied with the decision, which was a good thing as Aragorn could hear horns signifying that his guests were approaching. He leapt from his seat.

'I will have someone escort you back to your rooms, and lunch will be served there, I trust you will want time to prepare for the feast. You will met our guests tonight.' With that he left in a flurry of activity causing Legolas to grin widely as Gimli said,

'If that isn't nerves at seeing an old flame may my beard never grow any longer!'

The party was too preoccupied with their own personal issues yet Gandalf wryly noticed the visible paling of Buffy as she heard of Aragorn's old love. Interesting, he thought, and perfect. That is exactly what our King needs.


	11. Chapter 11

Onlimain: Thanx for reviewing! Yeah you're right, Buffy shouldn't dismiss Connor's feelings as she'll discover later on in the story. There isn't any Aragorn/Buffy interaction in this chapter but I promise some in the next!  
Gaul1 and somethingblue: Thanx for reviewing glad you're both liking the story so far.  
JuliansGirl: Aww bless you! Thank you so much! This chapter's for you!

Aragorn stood at the Citadel; nervously tugging at his very uncomfortable formal tunic until Legolas looking pristine as usual leant over to still his movements.

'Relax mellon, there is nothing to fear.'

'Easy for you to say elf, you're aren't the new King of a once broken city from one of the most traitorous lineages in Middle Earth,' said Gimli with a comforting pat for the King.

'Why thank you dwarf, I'm sure he feels much better now!' Hissed Legolas in response. Gandalf chuckled from Aragorn's right but quickly became pensive.

'I really do hope the hobbits have brought some of their special pipe weed, I'm almost out of my supply.' Aragorn kept his eyes trained forward trying not to strangle any of his so-called friends, inwardly despairing of his situation; he was to have a great number of important visitors in Minas Tirith including Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadrial for the first time since he became King; an entire host of elves including Ellohir and Elladan which could not lead to anything but trouble, especially as they had a fondness for pranking the Marchwarden Haldir, who was also on his way; five hungry hobbits who would probably eat the entire city's food supply in under two days; Arwen for the first time since they had broken their troth along with his adoptive father and that alone was enough to send him running. On top of all that, he now had acquired a group of seven futuristic warriors, one whom he was sure he was becoming infatuated with, who were intent on turning his steward's wife into some sort of demon slayer! And all Gandalf could think of was his pipe weed! Curse the old wizard to Mordor!

'Aragorn, Prince Imaril and my cousin his daughter Princess Lotherial approach with a party from Dol Amorth, they will be here in under an hour,' informed Faramir and he groaned aloud. He'd completely forgotten about the sea Prince and his hot-tempered but beautiful daughter. They would certainly add to the violent fireworks that were bound to occur when everyone clashed together at the banquet that eve.

He had no time to reply to Faramir for the trumpets blared and the gathered crowds began to cheer loudly in excitement and throw wildflowers in the path of the visitors. Lady Galadrial and Lord Celeborn were at the head of the party, both ethereal in pure white, shining brightly with an inner mystical light. Galadrial had a small smile upon her graceful face as she waved gently to the crowds, her golden hair shimmering in the sunlight. Gimli gave a sigh of adoration, which actually managed to get Aragorn to grin briefly. The Gondorians were whispering amongst themselves at the beauty and wisdom radiating from the legendary Elven Witch and her consort. Following the couple were the Lotherian guards led by Haldir and his brothers, all three glorious in golden armour, accompanying a party of noble Lotherian elves and their servants all riding majestic horses as Eomer stated. Haldir, superior looking as usual, glanced around meeting the stares of the humans with a bored kind of distain. The twin sons of Elrond were next wearing identical expressions of mirth and carrying banners of Imaldis. They rode alongside the hobbits Bilbo Baggins, his advancing years finally catching up on him, Frodo Baggins the Ringbearer, Samwise Gangee the Brave, Pippin Took and Merry Brandybuck, the last tow singing a folk song at the top of their lungs. Sam was patting his pony Bill affectionately whilst sending Merry and Pippin disapproving glances every now and again. Another party of elves, this time from Rivendell, were next headed by Lord Elrond and to his predictable terror, Arwen. By the Valor she was indeed the Evenstar of her people. The crowds seemed to hush at her profound beauty. She wore a gown of silken blue material contrasting against her luminous skin as she rode sidesaddle. Aragorn almost chuckled; how she would have complained at Elrond about riding in such a restrictive manner. Her dark hair hung in waves down her delicate shoulders and her dark eyes were inquisitive as she surveyed her surroundings. If he had not been too busy focusing on reigning in his nerves at seeing his first love again, Aragorn would have noticed the appraising looks she was receiving from other males, including the blonde elf standing next to him. A sharp nudge from Gandalf brought him back down to Arda with a heavy thud and he addressed his guests.

'My esteemed guests and friends, I welcome you all once again to Gondor! In this time of peace that we have all striven so hard to achieve friendship and understanding between the races represented here today is more valuable to me than the finest mithrel, and forever know that you have a friend in the King of the White City of Men!' The crowds erupted like the fires of Mount Doom, in a much more pleasant sense, and Aragorn saw Arwen smiling at him in a fond manner, setting his heart at ease. Galadrial and Celeborn dismounted, and the others followed as they came to pay their respects to their host.

'Thank you for your hospitality Your Grace,' said Celeborn. Aragorn winced.

'Please no titles, for it is willingly given.'

'You are in need of our council?' Asked Galadrial with a slight frown of confusion, and Aragorn remembered her gift of foresight.

'Yes, my Lady.' Gandalf intervened. 'We have some rather unexpected guests, you will be introduced to them at the banquet tonight.'

'Thank you Mithrandir,' replied Galadrial before she was accosted by an amorous Gimli. Next to greet for Aragorn was Haldir.

'Mae Govanan Marchwarden.' Haldir inclined his head regally.

'I see you have done well for yourself Ranger since we last met,' he then moved on to greet Legolas in an equally imposing manner.

'Brother!' Aragorn turned with a mischievous grin to meet his foster brothers the twin sons of Elrond. Forgetting protocol they grabbed him in a manly embrace.

'It is good to see you so clean shaven for once Aragorn,' said Ellohir.

'I hope you have a multitude of food, the hobbits are getting hungry,' remarked Elladan.

'How are the festivities coming along for tonight?' Ellohir asked, always anxious for an excuse to get drunk. Aragorn looked at them both with an unreadable expression.

'You'll certainly be in for a surprise.'

'Estel, you should know by now that it is impossible to surprise my brothers, they are always one step ahead,' said the light, melodious voice of Arwen as she stood before him proudly with a breathtaking smile.

'Arwen,' he murmured before taking her hand and kissing it. She was still smiling when he released her, her eyes warm and tender.

'How are you?'

'I'm well,' he answered quietly surprised when she suddenly frowned.

'No you are not Aragorn do not try and lie to me, I will discover what is wrong eventually. It's something to do with the people from the other world isn't it?' He was speechless.

'I have acquired my grandmother's gift of foresight,' she said with a cheeky grin in response to his unasked question. Arwen then turned to Legolas to greet him as Aragorn turned back to the hobbits all clambering to shake his hands.

'Legolas,' she said in a slightly breathless voice as she met his aqua blue gaze. The elf tilted his head to the side and granted her with a dazzling smile before taking her hand to kiss it much like Aragorn had just done. His lips felt soft to the touch and there was no trace of stubble grazing her skin as Aragorn's goatee had.

'Arwen, I am glad to see you looking so well. That dress is quite becoming on you.' To her horror Arwen felt her cheeks colour ever so slightly.

'Always the charmer Legolas,' she replied lightly. She would have liked to say more to her old friend but she was made to move along the line and greet Gimli and then Eomer. She would speak more with him at the banquet she decided.

* * *

'There is no way in hell I'm going to do it!'

'Faith come on, we're in a alternate dimension we have to respect the customs!'

'Hey respect away B, but I am not going to wear a dress and curtsey infront of some old royals like a performing monkey!'

'The dresses are really pretty thought Faith, and this red one would really suit you!'

'Not going to happen mini-B.' Dawn began sulking at being called 'mini-B' and went back to rummaging through the wardrobe; looking and touching all of the new expertly designed dresses that they had been provided with. Buffy was in the process of trying to get Faith to wear one and as they had been told they would need to enter in partners with the men and curtsey before the guests she was trying to get her to agree to do that too. It wasn't looking good.

'Please Faith don't make this harder than it has to be,' moaned Buffy in despair. 'I'm actually asking you nicely here, I could throw you out the window you know!' The brunette, affronted, got to her feet.

'You wanna give it a try B?'

'Stop,' ordered Willow forcefully. 'This is getting ridiculous.' She had her resolve face on and even Faith knew better to argue with the Wicca when she was like this. 'We are all going to wear the dresses and do the fancy curtsey thing, training Eowyn is the issue here and if this is what we have to do or sacrifice to do so, we're going to do it!'

'Go Willow,' squealed Dawn and Willow's face relaxed into a wide smile.

'Darn tootin.' ' Buffy looked imploringly at Faith who sighed in annoyance.

'All right fine,' she flopped down onto the chair again. 'Sure it will give that pony-boy Eomer lots of nice things to say about me.'

'Since when do you even care?' Asked Buffy. Faith was silent and the blonde rolled her eyes. 'Now we need to decide who's going with who, there are an odd number of girls and guys.'

'Oh Gandalf already said I'd enter with him,' offered Willow much to the surprise of the group. 'Something about shared magically energy.' Buffy nodded.

'Right well Wil's sorted. So, um Faith you can go with Spike, he didn't seem to like the idea of bowing either, you can both scowl together,' Faith opened her mouth to protest but Buffy ignored her. 'And that leaves me and Angel and Dawn and Con…oh not good.' Dawn glared darkly at her sister.

'I'm not going with him.'

'No I don't think you should Dawnie it's just…oh.' Buffy was at a loss.

'We could swap,' offered Faith. 'Although might look a bit weird having me and the kid together.' Buffy sighed.

'Faith's right as much as I hate to admit it. Dawn you'll just have to put up with him for the introductions, then you can ditch him.

'But Buffy!'

'No buts, it's not as if I like it any more than you do.' Faith looked at her in puzzlement.

'What have you got against mini-Angel B?' It was Buffy's turn to scowl.

'The fact that he's mini-Angel.'

* * *

'I'm not going with her!'

'Connor be reasonable.'

'Reasonable my ass!'

'Hey, language young man!' Connor flung his hands up in the air in sheer frustration.

'Will you stop with the stereotypical parenting crap Angel, you're shit at it!' Angel looked mildly hurt.

'I thought I was doing quite well.

'That's not the point,' Connor replied. 'You saw what Dawn did to me at breakfast, she's a psycho. I'm not going to be her partner.'

'Look junior,' drawled an irritated Spike. 'Slayer's already told us the partners, nothing's changing, and besides you've got the mystical ball of energy, I've got the hot psychotic.' Angel rolled his eyes at the pest that was Spike.

'This whole thing sucks,' whined Connor. 'When do we get to kill things?' Spike clapped him on the shoulder.

'You'll just have to settle for the next best thing tonight.' Connor was curious.

'What's that?'

'Get completely wasted and try and get one of the maids to shag you.'

'Spike!'

'Ow Angel let go! Ow you're just bloody lucky I don't breath you poof!'

'Captain Peroxide!'

'Ensouled one!'

'You've got a soul too!'

'Yeah but I'm not a pansy and at least I can get laid! OWWWWW!'


	12. Chapter 12

Hey sorry this chapter's been so long coming, I've been really busy recently! I know, thats no excuse. In advance I'd just like to say I'm sorry if anyone is offended by the use of the word 'dyke' in this chapter. I'm not a homophobic, I love gays and lesbians, it's just it fitted with the dialogue. Sorry again.

mb53944: Hey, hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, the long awaited party scene! Scoobies beat hobbits hands down in trouble making though!  
Buffy-crazyaboutangel: Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chapter too.  
gaul1: Hey, thanks for reviewing, hope you like the interactions.  
spk: Woo, I'm very happy to have convinced an Aragorn/Arwen fan to see the delights of Aragorn/Buffy, they are just sooo right for each other! Hope you like this chapter, and that it doesn't disappoint!

A huge thank you to my beta Steph, you rule, and I may at some pointgrant you a little slash, hehe but no promises!Now on with the story!

'Why do these things always happen to me? Honestly why?' Buffy thought in despair in bed later that night. 'I swear it's got to be the Powers, the proverbial pains in my ass; ooh I used a big word! Stupid Angel and his hobbit obsession! Stupid perfect Elves! And Spike, yeah he's so getting staked tomorrow!'

The evening had started out normally enough, well as normal as a banquet in an alternate dimension can be. The Scoobies had lined up outside the huge oak doors leading to the banquet hall in their respective pairs. Gandalf was at the head of the party, Willow's hand tucked into the crook of his arm and he was muttering last minute instructions.

'Now remember to enter in pairs, do not leave your pairs, I will introduce you and then you shall bow or curtsey. Then go in your pairs where I direct you. Aragorn will make a speech and then the festivities will begin.'

'Yeah we got it the first time grandpa,' said Faith ignoring the Wizard's glare. With a large smile she addressed the guys. 'By the way studs, never complemented the outfits, very nice, love the tights, so manly.'

'I may have a soul,' began Spike dangerously. 'But that won't stop me from biting you if you don't stop being such a bitch.' Faith didn't reply, instead choosing to smack his ass.

Before Buffy could begin to reprimand her fellow Slayer the guards threw open the doors and Gandalf strode forward, Willow reluctantly alongside him.

Inside the hall, the guests and nobility had been seated at one long table on a raised platform, Aragorn on his throne at the center. Other tables lined the hall vertically, leaving a space in the middle that Gandalf was now walking down. The crowds began to murmur at the sight of the redheaded woman he escorted as in all cities her, and the rest of the gang's, origins had been grossly exaggerated. At the high table Aragorn watched Galadrial sit up straighter to regard the witch and he knew she could sense her power. His foster-brothers were deep in conversation about her unique flame coloured hair. The hobbits seemed mildly interested, but were also complaining of hunger much to Gimli's amusement. Prince Imaril was also watching intently, his daughter Lotherial not so much—she was in fact staring unashamedly at Eomer, who was hastening to reach for his goblet of wine.

Gandalf and Willow halted before Aragorn and the others. Willow's eyes were firmly on the floor, counting the tiles in a bid to ease her nerves; she now remembered how much she hated being the center of attention—Cordy was much better at it. Gandalf stepped forward with a regal air she envied, and bowed before the Eldar and other guests.

"Your highnesses, Lord Elrond, Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood and most esteemed hobbits," he added with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Pippin and Merry cheered loudly and inappropriately, banging their pints on the table. Gandalf continued. "Much has undoubtedly reached your ears of distant travelers, heroes in their world, who are with us tonight. May I present to you Lady Willow," he urged Willow forward and she curtseyed prettily, not meeting anyone's eyes. Galadrial took a sharp breath; she could sense overwhelming power in this young woman, strong and potent, but also tainted by grief and guilt that seemed to outweigh the meek girl she saw. She could feel the inner battles of darkness and light and was pleased to see the light prevailing determinedly, if weakly. Gandalf directed Willow to the side where seats were assigned at the top table. She hurried forward, thankfully not tripping on her forest green silken dress. Legolas rose to pull her seat out for her, and her eyes widened to almost comical size before she managed to say thank you. Gandalf continued the introductions.

"Master Connor and Mistress Dawn," he intoned as they entered together, her hand the most reluctant of touches on his arm. Dawn was scowling, but apart from that she looked beautiful in a square-cut dress in the same blue as her eyes. Connor stiffly inclined his head, which made several of the guests frown, and Dawn practically fell into her curtsey before shoving past him to the right side of the table. It was Elladan who rose politely assist her but she ignored him and sat down ungracefully, leaving the elf very confused. Connor joined her and both began to sulk, refusing to look at the other.

Gandalf sighed and moved on.

"Lady Faith and…Spike," he trailed off. The name caused quite a few smirks from the elves in particular. Eomer had put down his goblet and was now watching the door carefully, waiting to see and perhaps mock the dark slayer.

Spike sauntered in, his arm slung casually around Faith's shoulders, a pompous look on his fine features as he regarded the 'nancy-boy elves.' Faith had eventually settled on wearing the blood-red dress because it was the most low-cut one she could find. Eomer, despite himself, could not fail to notice how well her curvaceous figure was displayed in the garment, leaving very little to the imagination. Spike mock-bowed. Faith just stood there.

"Faith," Spike growled.

She remained stubbornly upright with her arms folded. Spike shrugged and reached down, grabbing her leg and forced her into an ungainly curtsey. She responded with a very well placed left-hook that resulted in several audible gasps from the shocked nobility. The twin sons of Elrond roared with laughter, and were slightly disappointed when Spike and Faith sat at the other end of the table.

Angel and Buffy entered last and moved with an envious grace. Aragorn felt a stab of pure jealously at how handsome they looked as a couple; it was obvious that he had been a lover of hers from the way she comfortably relaxed into his side and how his hand was placed casually a little too low on her lower back. Nevertheless the King could not take his eyes off the enchanting Slayer, her lithe form displayed deliciously in an amethyst gown. Gandalf was relieved as they bowed and curtseyed correctly without a fuss and joined Dawn and Connor; at least _they_ hadn't embarrassed themselves. Aragorn rose to make the customary speech, but looking back would not remember one word that came out of his mouth—his mind far to preoccupied with a certain blonde slayer.

The food was served and eating seemed to take away some of the animosity that had arisen. Dawn had quite forgotten Connor the moment she realised she was sitting next to an identical pair of hottie elves. She didn't believe she was making Connor jealous by speaking with the twins, he didn't care about her, but then why did he manage to spill his wine all over them and no one else? Accident, yeah whatever! Buffy was strangely quiet and kept looking down the table at a beautiful dark-haired elleth deep in conversation with Aragorn. As the elleth gently touched his arm, Buffy stabbed a piece of chicken rather violently with her fork. Angel was trying his hardest to break Connor out of his mood, but kept getting distracted by the antics of the hobbits. Merry and Pippin were juggling tomatoes while Sam stamped his foot in a rhythm as they sang about the Green Dragon tavern of the Shire.

"Angel will you quit staring at the short guys? It's creepy, you look like a pedophile with a fetish for furry feet!" Buffy hissed irritably at one point during the meal. Angel feebly protested that the song was similar to the ones he used to sing in Ireland. She threw a bread roll at him.

Down the other end of the table, Faith kept trying to goad Eomer into a fight and was getting more and more pissed off. He wasn't taking the freakin' bait! Instead, he ignored her and spoke to his brother-in-law about a new stallion. Unbelievable! Here she was gagging for a decent fight (she just knew he was holding back on insulting the dress), and all he could talk about were bloody horses! Spike wasn't helping her mood either; he was draining goblet after goblet of the sweet elvish wine.

"Y'know," he slurred to Gandalf. "I'm not really a fan of wine, it's a ponce's drink for the likes of Angel down there," he proceeded to wave down the table at his grandsire who rolled his brown eyes, "but this elf stuff—it's pretty good!'

Legolas wasn't paying him heed; he was looking positively baffled at Willow's last comment with regards to if she had a husband or a troth. Spike began to laugh and burp before leaning over and looking at Willow seriously.

"Don't think they have dykes here, luv." Spike whispered, and Willow bristled even as she blushed crimson. Legolas frowned in confusion.

"Dykes?" he asked.

"Yeah y'know," said Spike loudly. "When two birds like Red here and her ex Glinda shag! Just imagine it mate, two girls going at it like rabbits!"

It was Legolas's turn to blush, although it was much more attractive than the typical human reaction. Faith rolled her eyes and patted Willow reassuringly on the arm.

"Just ignore him Willow," she said, "he's being a jackass, just like Eomer over there!" Damn, this was getting annoying.

It was when the space had been cleared and the dancing began that the smelliest shit hit the fan, in Buffy's opinion. Oh so cringe worthy! Eomer had dutifully led Lotherial out in the first dance, at the urging of Faramir. Eowyn was whisked away by her husband, and Buffy found her laughter to be captivating. So captivating in fact, that she didn't notice Angel leave her side to talk to the hobbits—who eagerly told him about the shire. Elrohir turned to Dawn.

"Mistress Dawn, will you honour me with this dance?" he asked. Dawn promptly choked on her wine.

"But…I don't know the steps," she managed with a dazed smile.

"Come, I will teach you," he soothed. Dawn took his outstretched hand, and followed him onto the dance floor without a backwards glance.

"I don't know the steps, Mr. ponce elf." Connor said in a high feminine voice. "Come, I will teach you—and then get you drunk and shag you," he said in a decidedly prissy male voice, then got up from his chair.

"Connor?" Buffy asked.

"I'll be back," he said with an evil smile. She watched him walk down to the other end of the table, but couldn't see his destination.

"Greetings Buffy, I am Arwen," a soft voice said at her side. Buffy's mouth dropped.

"Oh…um…hi," Buffy returned.

Arwen smiled and sat in Dawn's vacated seat, grinning at her brother Elladan as she did so. "I hope my brothers haven't been giving you too much trouble?" she inquired in a friendly manner.

Buffy didn't answer straight away; she was too busy doing what every girl does when they first see the competition, eyeing her up. Arwen's long dark tresses were swept up into a glamorous, complicated design, and adorned with jewels and a silver circlet. She was tall and willowy, and wore a gown of lilac in an almost transparent material that fell gracefully around her. Annoyingly stunning.

"Buffy?" Arwen asked, a note of concern coloring her voice.

"Oh, sorry," Buffy said, snapping out of her daze. "No they haven't been any trouble at all." Buffy glanced over to where Elrohir was patiently coaxing her clumsy sister through a dance routine.

"We're never any trouble at all," added Elladan. "Don't let her tell you otherwise Buffy."

"Estel has told me that you are here because of the Lady Eowyn," began Arwen conversationally. Buffy looked at her blankly.

"Who? I don't think I've meet an Estel."

"Oh, forgive me," Arwen laughed, and it was such a delightful noise Buffy felt even more agitated. "Estel is Aragorn's elvish name; it means hope."

"Oh," Buffy's tone got cooler if that was even possible. They even had nicknames! Then she realised with a blush; she had the hots for Aragorn. Oh, bad Buffy! She'd only just met him, and also King of a city in another dimension. She was here strictly on business, to train Eowyn as a Slayer and go home. Not develop a crush. She caught sight of him talking to the other beautiful elf woman with golden hair, and caught herself before she sighed out loud. He was so regal; he had such an air of authority and kindness about him, mixed with the passion of a warrior. His blue-grey eyes shined in the dimmed light, and she could tell he had a rebellious side. To her he appeared to have all the better qualities of her former love interests; the pure strength of character that Angel possessed, the devotion and determination of Riley, and the passion that drove Spike. She had to stop thinking like this, she decided, it could only end very badly.

"He also says that you are a warrior in your land," Arwen was still talking, however with an ever so slight frown on her face.

Looking at her perfect rival it was all Buffy could do not to run from the hall. He also had former loves, mainly Arwen, and there was no way in hell Buffy could ever think to compete with the undeniable beauty that was Arwen. And she just had to be nice too, didn't she?

Her musings were disrupted that second. Connor had been whispering in Spike's ear once he'd got the bleach-blonde vamp's attention, and had told him that the 'nancy-elf boys were sniffing around his nibblet.' Just as he planned, it had exactly the desired effect.

"WHAT?" Spike roared. He leapt up, sending his chair to the floor with an almighty crash. Once he'd regained his balance, he had proceeded to vault over the table towards where Dawn and Elrohir were dancing, staggering as he went. Angel stopped midway through a story of Liam in Ireland (much to the disappointment of Pippin), to catch his son's smug look of triumph.

"Connor, what have you done?" he asked.

His question was answered as Spike reached the couple and roughly pulled Dawn free of Elrohir's grip, shoving the elf as he did so.

"Don't even think about putting your filthy paws anyway near the girl you ponce!" He shouted loudly. Buffy was on her feet immediately.

"Spike!" she screamed.

"Spike!" Echoed Dawn fiercely, "what are you doing?"

"Saving you from Mr glamour-puss elf here," he replied, turning back to Elrohir who was completely confused.

"My Lord, I hope I have not offended…"

"Oh shut up," interupted Spike changing into vamp face. The hall erupted in screams and shouts of 'demon'.

Elrohir's puzzlement melted away instantly, and was replaced by a hardened look as he retrieved a dagger from his boot.

"Bring it on mate!" cried Spike loudly. Buffy grabbed a glass of wine and

downed it quickly.

"My Lady," said one of the hobbits. "What is that?"

"Oh get out of my way you furry little rodent!" she shouted before mirroring Spike's vault over the table, and placing herself in-between Spike and the elf.

"Ok Spike, you seriously need to calm down," she said dangerously.

"You are friends with this demon?" asked Elrohir in disbelief and rage.

Buffy froze. Slowly, deadly slowly, Buffy turned to face the gorgeous elf. "Yes I freakin' well am, and you can just shut your perfect mouth you longed-haired ass!" His mouth dropped open. Spike smirked and made to hit him, but Buffy grabbed his fist first. "I don't think so," she growled at him.

Dawn had wrenched herself free, and was shouting at Connor for being a complete prat. When Angel tried to intervene, Dawn whirled on him and accused him of being so wrapped up in the hobbits that he was neglecting his parenting duties.

"It's just weird," she cried. "Yeah they're cute and do this funky table-dance thing but you're obsessed!"

'That's not true,' Angel protested feebly. Dawn snorted in a very unladylike manner.

'Yeah whatever, you've been staring at them all night!' Connor nodded solemnly.

'It's true dad,' as he spoke, Dawn turned back to him still enraged.

'And you! How dare you! What is your problem anyway?'

The guests that were still seated and on the dance floor were watching the two confrontations like spectators at a tennis match. Aragorn wasn't sure whether to laugh or to drown his sorrows in a tub of mead. Gandalf had buried his head in his hands. Faith was smiling, because Eomer insulted Spike and that gave her an excuse to yell at him. The attention was recaptured by Buffy as she slugged Spike, knocking the drunken vampire out, and ordered Angel to drag him back to their rooms. Red-faced and furious she sat back down and folded her arms. Willow cleared her throat.

"More wine anyone?" she asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Mb53944: Of course, I always try to reply to reviews! And I was very happy to bestow an early morning treat for ya! Hehe, hope you like this chappie, although it probably won't be as funny as the previous.

Anna: Never fear in this chapter the ME lot will definitely see the more serious side of the Scoobies, still with a little humour thrown in. And thanks for reviewing my other fic Last Slayer.

Spk: I'm glad I kept you laughing my friend, and thank you, nice to know I'm good at chaos! There isn't loads of Buffy/Aragorn in this chapter, but there will be in the next so keep praying that I have time to update as I'm starting college tomorrow!

Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel: Thanks hope you like this chapter.

Mika: A traveling circus, I like it! Hehe! Personally I'm feeling sympathetic towards Aragorn, poor bloke doesn't know what's hit him! And there's a bit more Angel/the hobbits this chapter, but not as much as last!

Lorency: Glad you liked the finish, I thought I'd give Willow a bit of a starring light as she hasn't been mentioned much and she does after all rule! Peace to you too my friend, and thanks for reviewing my other fic Last Slayer.

Reyavie: Or Autumns day wasn't quite sure about that one! And thank you sooo much, I'm debating changing the genre of this fic to Romance/Humour, what do you reckon? As to Faith and Eomer situation, do not fear the long anticipated arse kicking will hopefully happen sometime soon, I'm thinking either next chapter or the one after that. And there is nothing wrong with being sadistic! Check out my other crossover, Buffy/Last Samurai for some female/male confrontation!

Celtic Cross: My point exactly, hope you like this chapter!

Crossover Addict: Please don't die on me! I wouldn't want my fic to be the unintentional cause of death! Hope you like this chapter and cool name by the way!

Zblueice137: What? You're life's like a fictional story? You lucky thing! More chances to sympathize with Aragorn in this chapter! Hope you like it!

Granddancer: Glad you like the story so far, hope you like this chapter as much as the last!

**Forgive me as this chapter hasn't been beta-tested, I didn't have time to wait for my beta to look over it as I'm back at college tomorrow! Eek! Ease my nerves by reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!**

Buffy was adamant that despite the fiasco of a banquet the previous night, the start of Eowyn's training the following morning would go exactly as planned. That said, it took all of Faith's and Angel's strength (and a few spells of Willow's) to keep the blonde Slayer from murdering Spike and Connor for their misbehavior concerning elves, and in Connor's case if Dawn had not begrudgingly intervened he probably would have been rendered sterile. So Buffy sent Gandalf and Willow off to find their charge before heading with the rest of the gang to the space that Aragorn had allocated them for training, once they'd had their old clothes given back. Unknown to them however, many of the guests from the banquet had decided to watch this long anticipated event.

* * *

Aragorn's original plan was to keep the group small but this fell on deaf ears; Faramir was insistent claiming that he wanted to know what they were doing to his wife; Eomer made a similar comment about his sister yet shuffled uncomfortably at the mention of Faith; Galadrial, Celeborn and Elrond were most intrigued by the whole situation and Aragorn did not dare refuse them; Haldir of course went wherever the Lady of the Light went and Arwen pouted at the thought of being left behind; Pippin, Merry and Sam represented the hobbits, as Frodo and Bilbo were exploring the city; Elladan and Elrohir certainly could not be kept away, Elladan simply curious and Elrohir slightly wary of leaving the Sheildmaiden alone with demons such as Spike; Arwen had coaxed Legolas into escorting her from her room and Gimli claimed that a dwarf would not be left behind or something along those lines. Other elves including Haldir's brothers and men of Gondor and Rohan also seemed interesting in watching the spectacle. Aragorn weakly protested but thought better of it when they all began to shout their various reasons and demands at him.

'Fine! You can all come!' He'd cried over the cacophony of voices. Satisfied, the party began to make its way towards the training ground.

'They hardly have the composure of warriors, they are far too disorganized and volatile,' remarked Haldir haughtily to the twins.

'Ai but you cannot deny that they have spirit, especially the woman,' countered Elladan.

'Spirit in women is not always a good thing,' Eomer muttered darkly thinking of Faith's mocking behaviour.

'They also associate with demons, we cannot forget that,' Elrohir said darkly, remembering the fearsome features of the vampire Spike. The elf did not think he had ever seen something so evil as the monster he saw in those yellow eyes.

'Master Angel was very kind,' said Pippin through a bite of an apple, the elves looking at him in friendly amusement. 'Despite being a demon and all. He had good tales to tell and was interested in the Shire. Did you know his name used to be Liam?' Before they could answer the hobbit, they were met by a jean-clad Dawn, which resulted from many wide-eyed glances from the males of all the races.

'Where do you think you're going?' She demanded, cocking a hip to the side and folding her arms, one eyebrow raised in a gesture uncannily similar to Haldir's favourite expression as his brothers quickly informed him in Sindarian. He rolled his eyes in boredom.

'We are simply curious Dawn,' answered Galadrial stepping forward serene as ever. 'We promise not to hinder your practice.' Dawn debated her answer, shifting from side to side.

'Well…ok,' she said grudgingly. 'But only because you asked nicely and there's way too many of you to get rid of by myself. But I'm warning you Buffy is NOT going to be happy, it was all Faith and Angel could do this morning to stop her from killing Spike with her bare hands and rendering Connor forever childless, even though he sooooooo deserved it!' She flicked her hair casually over her shoulder before walking back the direction she came. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged smirks whilst the rest of the men gulped at the thought of Buffy tampering with their child-making abilities. Aragorn visibly tensed at the thought of an enraged Slayer, as he'd be the one responsible for containing her should her rage overpower her judgment. Arwen noticed his change in demeanor; a thirty odd year long betrothal sort of ensures that you know when your partner is nervous, but was reluctant to remove herself from Legolas's side to comfort the King. Herself and the elf Prince had spent a compatible morning together laughing and jesting constantly as the old friends that they were and she'd be damned if she ruined it now. Nevertheless as the party followed Dawn behind Aragorn whose fists were now clenched she felt a stab of pity for her former lover.

* * *

Dawn had lead them to an open-air, grass-covered area and she promptly left them as to not be caught in the crossfire when Buffy exploded, and went to sit with Spike who was lounging in the sunlight and smoking. He met the twin's eyes evenly without flinching and Elrohir nearly gasped aloud at the painful purple-blue bruise that was developing across his temple. Angel was helping Faith to stretch and she was currently backed against a wall for support as he held one of her legs completely vertical in the air. Pippin and Merry's mouths both fell open, and Pippin even dropped his apple in shock. It wasn't long however before he was scrambling around on his hands and knees trying to find it. Sam averted his eyes mumbling something about it not being proper-like to stare and how Rosie would not be very happy at all. The men and elves were all trying desperately to appear that they weren't looking at Faith, who smirked at them all, her eyes seeking out Eomer who was mentally berating himself for the thoughts arising about such a…limber…woman. Angel saw Faith's expression and turned to see who she was looking at. As he caught sight of the hobbits he waved enthusiastically causing Faith, Dawn and Spike to roll their eyes.

'Honestly peaches, do you have any idea how pathetic you're acting?' Spike drawled. Angel shot him a glare.

'I'm not the one who got knocked unconscious by Buffy.' That seemed to silence Spike completely, and the twins barely contained sniggers. Connor didn't look up from sharpening his broadsword and all the males took note of the skill he showed for the task.

'Done with all the care of a dwarf,' said Gimli approvingly.

'Yet dwarfish care with weaponry still is no match for the actual skill of an elf is it Gimli?' Legolas replied mildly.

'You pointy eared tree squirrel!' Gimli spluttered indignantly.

Buffy looked up from her erratic pacing at their bickering and certainly didn't look pleased at the presence of the spectators, her eyes narrowing as she focused on Aragorn. She stalked towards him brandishing the scythe, sunlight reflecting off the blood red surface as the elves strained to get a better view of this mysterious weapon. Aragorn felt even more intimidated, if that were possible.

'What are you all doing here?' She hissed.

'We wish to watch this training with my wife,' said Faramir heatedly. Buffy granted him with the barest of glances.

'Fine, whatever, but no one better get involved if they know what's good for them,' she turned dismissively and yanked Spike to his feet as she passed to give him a severe warning about attacking elves. Her ranting was interupted however by Willow and Gandalf who were flanking a reluctant Eowyn. She wore a loose fitting tunic and pants, and had had her hair braided out of her face. She also held the sword that she'd vanquished the Witch King with. Willow gave the other woman's arm a reassuring squeeze before drifting over to sit at the side with Dawn, safely out of the way for the time being. Galadrial settled herself gracefully on the ground and the others followed her move. Spike discarded his leather duster and Connor rose with no expression, a stoic face almost akin to that of the elves. Gandalf also left Eowyn's side his eyes gleaming with anticipation and she was left trembling but trying valiantly not to show it.

'Lesson the first,' Buffy's clear voice rang out, her attention fixated on Eowyn. 'The power. Who has it, and most importantly who has it,' at her look Spike and Angel stepped forward and morphed into vamp face. Buffy began to circle them still looking at only Eowyn.

'They have it, demons, vampires, hell-gods, giant snakes, whatever. The thing to keep in mind is that they have it, and it's up to you to take it from them, that's what a Slayer does. A vampire is soulless and like any predator it has to kill to eat. Remember that.' She gestured Faith forward.

'Spike attack her from behind.'

'Yes man,' he replied taking his position. Faith shot him a wink before staring straight ahead in a relaxed pose. Spike ran full pelt at Faith's back and she casually flipped him to the ground and straddled his hips in one fluid motion, eliciting gasps from several of the spectators at how easy she made it appear. The twins and hobbits were obviously shocked whereas everyone else seemed impressed, even Haldir remarked that she was skillful.

'Jesus Faith I can't breath!' Spike grunted trying to shift her off him.

'No shit Sherlock, you're dead!' She replied. Spike shot her a devilish grin before flipping her off him and pulling her flush against his chest to gently drag his fangs across her throat.

'You were saying?'

'Never assume the power's yours,' Buffy continued to Eowyn. 'Never, until your enemy is completely destroyed. You don't always have time to reach for your weapon,' with that she plucked the sword from Eowyn's grip and handed it to Connor. 'A vampire's already got theirs, so that's why today we're going to be working on hand to hand. By the end of this week you should be able to fend off multiple attacks and fight another Slayer.'

She turned once again to Faith who shrugged Spike off and got to her feet. She took a few deep breaths and squared her shoulders in a determined gesture. With Buffy's signal Spike attacked the brunette again, this time from the front. They fought masterfully and made the movements seem like a well-rehearsed dance, and the people of Middle Earth soon forgot any discretions shown the night before, so captivated they were. Angel was also sent into the fray yet Faith didn't even stumble. Using Angel's grip on her waist she brought her legs up to deliver a harsh blow to Spike's chest before somersaulting out of Angel's grasp and backhanding him so that as he went flying he took Spike out with him. Next up was Connor, and the spectators watched in silence as the young wiry adolescent kept his ground surprisingly well, his blows mirroring his father's as Angel attacked again. Spike was on his feet again and leapt forward to strike Faith. She took only a few blows yet gave back ten times that amount. Buffy then looked to Willow who sent some spells into the mix for Faith to avoid. This pattern continued for a while and the spectators still sat entranced until finally Buffy ordered them to stop.

'Oh thank fuck!' Exclaimed Connor, collapsing on the grass, breathing heavily. Angel staggered over to his son in a similar state.

'Move over,' Connor shifted ever so slightly and Angel fell down next to him.'And mind your language. Ah grass is good.'

Spike shuffled towards Dawn clutching his backside.

'Damn my ass is going to be a paint-by-numbers tomorrow!'

'You seem to have a talent for getting bruises from Slayers don't you Spikey?' Taunted Angel leaning up on his elbows to stick his tongue out at Spike.

'Ponce,' Spike muttered before sliding down next to Dawn who giggled. Willow cheerfully sat on the other side of Spike.

'Come on Spike, you really should be used to it by now,' she said suppressing the laughter.

'Used to what Red?'

'Kick the Spike,' she replied innocently.

'Well it's alright for you pet, you just had to send a few measly spells, why don't you try fighting her next time?'

'Oh I would,' Willow began confidently but quickly trailed off. 'Except she'd probably stuff me like a chicken or something equally unpleasant.'

'You're all wimps!' Exclaimed Dawn.

'Shut up Dawn,' the Scoobies chorused causing the teenager to pout.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

'Can we please get back to the training?' There was silence. 'Thank you. Right now Eowyn,' she said addressing the woman. 'That was obviously multiple attacks, now we'll have the Slayer versus Slayer match.'

'Girl on girl,' supplemented Connor.

'You horny little stud,' drawled the now sweating Faith before turning to face Buffy with a wicked smile. 'You ready for this B? You and me haven't got down and dirty for a long time.'

Buffy threw the scythe to the side and took up a stance.

'I'm ready.'

* * *

The two Slayers launched themselves at each other with such ferocity that the spectators were sure someone could be seriously injured.

'We don't pull the punches,' explained Buffy as she spun Faith around and sent her flying. 'We don't need to, we can both take it.' Faith ran at her again with a killer right hook that sent her stumbling as Faith proceed to scissor kick her chin. Buffy grabbed Faith's leg and began to twist it, yet Faith anticipated the motion and flipped out of Buffy's grasp. They ran at each other again moving so fast that they were blurs even to Elven eyes.

'That is incredible,' murmured Arwen not taking her eyes off the battle.

'It is unreal, almost legendary,' Faramir agreed.

'Unnerving also,' Aragorn added.

'And why is that?' Asked Eomer irritably. He hated to admit Faith's skill, after witnessing her in combat he could no longer safely claim that her abilities were inferior to his own and he was trying desperately not to see her in a new, more appealing light.

'Think of how much damage they could do with a weapon,' Aragorn replied, his skin paling at the thought.

* * *

The battle ended at a stalemate; both Slayers having seized each other by the throat and crushing the other's windpipe.

'Ok,' spluttered Faith. 'I let up if you let up?'

'Deal,' squeaked Buffy.

'Right on three. One…'

'Ow that's your nail!'

'Can it blondie, two…'

'Whatever, you're just sore 'cause I beat you!'

'You did not beat me!'

'Did too!'

'Did not!'

'Did too!'

'Oh for Christ's sake three!' Shouted Spike and both girls released each other. The spectators, unsure of what to do, clapped politely, still astounded by what they had just witnessed. They certainly wouldn't be picking a fight with any of them quickly. Faith was sprawled out next to Spike.

'Dying is sooooooo good!' She said as she stretched, the movement amplifying her chest area as Eomer tried not to notice. Buffy had put her hands on her knees and was breathing heavily. Finally she was able to look up at Eowyn.

'Right, it's your turn.'

Eowyn looked like she might expel the contents of her stomach right there on the perfect emerald grass.

'The lass is terrified,' said Gimli to Legolas.

'And quite rightly so,' the elf agreed.

'I cannot do that!' Eowyn protested, speaking for the first time. 'I do not have the skill.'

'Yet,' Buffy corrected. 'We'll start you off with the weakest and progress to the strongest, either Faith or myself. So you'll be fighting Dawnie.'

'Hey!' Dawn exclaimed getting to her feet and stalking over to her sister. 'How am I the weakest? That's got to be Connor!' Connor sat up, anger crossing his features.

'Like hell!' He replied.

'I fought off like ten uber-vamps!' Said Dawn.

'I lived in an alternate dimension and had to fight for my life every day!' Dawn scoffed.

'Big deal, I'm a mystical ball of energy!'

'In the body of a whiney spoilt brat!'

'You…you…' Dawn stuttered enraged. 'You tosser!' Buffy frowned before recognition crossed her features.

'Spike what have you been teaching my sister?'

'Hey that wasn't just me luv, Watcher Boy and Head Boy were arguing and calling each other tosser and prat and I joined in, not my fault if Dawn looks up to me.'

'I cannot see why,' muttered Elrohir, but not quietly enough. Spike's head shot up and he had a dangerous look in his eyes.

'What did you just say elf-boy?'

'Nothing,' lied Elrohir, lifting his chin defiantly. Spike got to his feet.

'That's funny, I could have sworn you said something insulting about me and the nibblet,' he began to approach the elf like a viper, deadly and quickly. Faith groaned.

'This is not happening again,' as Spike passed her she swiped his legs out from under him causing him to hit the ground with a large thud before sitting on his chest. She gestured at Buffy with a wink. 'Back to you B.' Buffy was barely containing her temper.

'That is enough!' She said loudly. 'No more interruptions, at all! Now, Dawn start sparring with Eowyn. Eowyn see how long you can hold your ground, and you might need to pull your punches, you're probably not aware of your strength yet.'

'Pull my punches?'

'Don't put full strength behind them,' offered Angel. Eowyn nodded confirming she understood and stepped forward to face Dawn, who was still pouting.

'Weakest, yeah that's so not true,' she muttered before taking up a defensive stance.

'And go,' said Buffy and Dawn absentmindedly lashed out at Eowyn, catching her on the left cheek and sending her stumbling.

'Fight back Eowyn,' Buffy advised. Eowyn prepared herself for another attack and was once again caught off guard by a kick to the stomach. Buffy winced. 'Or at least defend.'

The next punch Dawn threw Eowyn, out of sheer instinct, blocked by bringing up her right arm to protect her face. In surprise and pride she turned to Buffy with an expectant smile, allowing Dawn to backhand her, sending her too the ground. Buffy rolled her eyes.

'Keep focused on your opponent.'

* * *

Eowyn gradually improved throughout the next ten or so minutes, managing to block and counter almost every one of Dawn's blows. She couldn't quite understand what Buffy meant by pulling her punches, she didn't appear to have that much strength in the first place. By the end of the session she was beginning to attack Dawn first, rather than resorting to defense which seemed to be satisfying Buffy no end. Dawn ran at her again and seemingly from nowhere Eowyn's insides began to tingle with unusual warmth and her slightly tired muscles suddenly felt rejuvenated. As Dawn ran at her, Eowyn latched hold of the other girl's arm and following a base instinct swung Dawn round in a circle before sending her flying across the grass to land in a crumpled heap. Her mouth dropped open.

'What was that?' She demanded of Buffy who was smirking. The blonde Slayer gestured to Willow and Eowyn turned to see the redheaded woman extending her hand, palm down, over the mystical weapon (the scythe), which was glowing with a bright white light. The light also seemed to be reflected in the Witch's eyes and her skin was shining with purity. Willow removed her hand and the spell was ended; yet Eowyn could still feel the sensation in her stomach.

'I asked Willow to tap into your power, to let you feel it again, it reminded you of the strength and skill you possess but haven't yet learnt to use,' Buffy explained with a small genuine smile. 'I think that's enough for today, you did well.'

'Yeah, a bit too well,' grumbled Dawn as she got to her feet. 'I thought I was going to escape this whole thing with no bruises but nooooooo!'

'So I guess that means you're the weakest then?' Connor asked idly.

'Shut up!' Dawn yelled rounding on him. 'I haven't decided to speak to you again!'

'Yeah I was enjoying not having your pathetic voice in my ear constantly actually,' Connor retorted. Dawn felt her eyes sting and she clenched her fists; she would not cry infront of that ass. Galadrial had risen to her feet and could sense the beginning of a serious confrontation.

'Dawn, perhaps now that the training has ended you would care to go for a walk with my grandchildren and Prince Legolas, I know you have not yet witnessed the beauty of this city?' She offered in a kind, soothing voice. Elrohir stepped forward and offered Dawn his arm chivalrously.

'Yes indeed Lady Dawn, walk with us.' Arwen offered Dawn a beautiful smile and this time it was the older Summers woman who clenched her fists.

'Ok,' Dawn agreed and allowed herself to be swept away by the two hottie elf twins behind Arwen and Legolas, rounding a corner and disappearing from sight.

'Was that necessary?' Asked Angel of Connor. Connor ignored him.

'I'm heading to the armoury, I need a new axe.' Gimli's eyes widened.

'I'll come with you ladie, and tell you all about the Dwarfish skill for axe-making!'

'Oh yeah?' Asked Connor, mildly interested.

'Of course, we are the masters!' Gimli boasted before dragging Connor off to the left.

'Master Angel!' Said Pippin eagerly approaching. 'Could you please finish that story about the pretty woman Darla?'

'Yeah that'd be great!' Said Angel enthusiastically, walking off with the hobbits in tow much to everyone's amusement.

'I think I'll check out the stables,' mused Faith. 'Something I've been meaning to do since we got here.'

'You are interested in horses?' Eomer asked in disbelief. Faith blinked; had he actually said something civil to her? No way!

'What? You're going to tell me women can't ride?'

'No I was…'

'Come Lady Faith,' said Haldir stepping forward. 'I will take you there.' Faith raised an eyebrow and sauntered closer to the tall, imposing elf and gently ran a finger down his chest.

'Will you now?' She asked with a seductive grin. He smirked and took her hand in his before leading her in the direction of the stables. Eomer quickly turned on his heel before heading back to his rooms, claiming that he had a meeting with Prince Imaril later. Faramir and Eowyn together began to follow her brother at a much more leisurely pace, hands intertwined. Galadrial and Celeborn alongside Elrond started to walk back towards the Citadel, Galadrial turning to Willow and Gandalf.

'Would you both care to join us?' Willow didn't dare say no so followed quickly behind the wizard. The remainder of elves began to disperse and Spike sauntered over to speak with some attractive female elves, who giggled flirtatiously as soon as he approached.

'We're going for a walk, would you like to accompany us?' One asked him.

'Yes we might be in need of protection,' said another blonde one with an enormous chest. It was this one that Spike threw his arm around.

'Wherever you want to go pet,' he drawled before walking away with his newfound harem.

'Males,' Buffy said, rolling her eyes and beginning to pack up what supplies she had brought with her. She casually began to hum to herself picking up the scythe and marveling at the reflections she could see in its surface. She began to swing it in practiced arches, her movements fluid until another blade came up to meet hers in the middle of a turn. It was then she realised that she had not been alone after all.

'You have some skill with a blade,' remarked Aragorn mildly. Buffy gasped and removed her blade from the stalemate in surprise. Aragorn went to re-sheath his sword when Buffy's hand on his arm stilled him. He looked up into her face but the sword captivated her attention. Gently she took it from his grasp before holding it up infront of her and testing the balance.

'This is beautiful,' she whispered almost in awe of the weapon. 'What do the inscriptions say?'

'They are elvish, it says, the sword that was broken and re-forged, flame of the West.' (A/N probably very wrong, I can't remember the name of the sword something like Narsail, but as I said this hasn't been beta tested)

'I'm guessing it has a history?' She asked meeting his gaze with a slight smile.

'One crucial to that of Middle Earth.'

'And how did you happen to get this sword then Mister Aragorn?' She teased lightly and was rewarded by his smile.

'It is a long tale.'

Boldly, she stepped forward and put it back into the scabbard at his hip, bringing her face mere inches away from his.

'I've got time.'


	14. Chapter 14

A/N so sorry about the length between updates, real life has been so busy recently, am pining for my bf who's spending xmas in berlin so am a bit distracted! anyway hope you enjoy!

'So these are the stables huh?' Faith asked casually as she sauntered on ahead of the elf into the elaborate royal stables before pivoting to face him. 'Nifty.'

Haldir smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

'Quite.'

'So,' said Faith as she started to move round examining the different horses. 'Riding a big thing here then?'

'In Middle Earth yes, they are very useful,' he said following her movements avidly, sweeping his glance over her form, which was displayed quite provocatively in the tight-fitting clothes she wore.

'Nothing like a good ride though, is there?' Faith asked innocently as she made her way back to him not taking her eyes from his azure ones. He laughed and it was a delicious male sound deep in his throat.

'I believe you are right,' Haldir confidently reached out to run a hand through her dark hair yet halted in his movements as her hot mouth latched onto his and he was shoved backwards by her lustful strength until his back hit the wall somewhat painfully. Yet at this point Faith was shimmying down his body so that she knelt before him and his breeches were hastily being yanked down, so Haldir found that he no longer cared.

* * *

Buffy was also enjoying herself, but not in such a naked sense. No, instead she was lying comfortably alongside Aragorn on the grass of one of the lower levels in a fairly secluded courtyard with a beautiful carved fountain of white marble behind them. They had been talking for the past hour or so, well, Aragorn had been talking and Buffy had been content to simply be lulled by the sound of his voice as he spoke of the Great War of the Rings that had ravaged this beautiful country only several months earlier. Although she'd never really been a fan of high school history, the history of Middle Earth was fascinating, especially the tales of the Elves. They sounded like such magical creatures, and she envied him greatly for growing up amongst them. Plus they were all stunningly good looking, so much so that it was all she could do not to burst out crying in despair whenever she looked at them, especially one particular elleth whom Buffy wouldn't be too disappointed if she had a face-altering accident.

'Now, I have told you many of my tales,' Aragorn said bringing her out of her thoughts and back to the present moment of lying next to a very handsome and rugged male. 'It is only fair that you grant me with some of yours.'

'Me?' Buffy asked dumbly.

'Yes, who else?' He replied with a small puzzled smile. Buffy squirmed.

'I don't really know what I can tell you, my stories are nothing compared to yours.'

'I'm sure that's untrue,' he said. 'Every tale of bravery earns merit, no matter how large a scale.'

'It's a bit confusing,' she warned yet still he persisted.

'As King of these lands I order you to tell me.' Buffy laughed.

'You didn't have to get all-royal on me. I'll start with the story of the giant snake, you see at my high school graduation…'

'High School?'

Buffy sighed.

'This is going to be harder than I thought.'

* * *

Connor, much to his personal disgust, found that he was brooding. Despite the now fragile yet pleasant relationship formed at long last with his vampire father, Connor had always vowed (with Spike's blunt insistence) that he would never, ever take after Angel in brooding. Yet here he was, in a foreign dimension, perusing an excellent selection of well-crafted axes with a gruff dwarf, brooding about a girl. Not just any girl either, a Summers Girl. Double whammy. It was obviously something him and Angel had in common, unhealthy obsessions with two very beautiful yet frustrating women, if Dawn could even be called a woman.

Connor tried to cut himself some slack. After all, his entire experience with the opposite sex consisted of being seduced by some body-snatching demon in Cordelia's body. Lost and vulnerable, an attractive older woman whom his estranged father was head-over-heels in love with had definitely appealed to a hormone-ridden teenager. He knew what they had had was wrong, and was happy to see Angel and Cordy together as they were now, but he couldn't help feeling resentful that he hadn't had any normal teenage encounters with girls. Then Dawn had, well, stumbled into his life.

_Angel had sprinted into the boardroom, a wild-eyed look on his face, brandishing cleaning materials._

'_Angel? What's going on?' Cordelia had asked, getting up slowly from her reclining position in his leather chair, Gunn griping her arm firmly. She'd only been out of the Wolfram and Hart hospital for a day or so and was still very fragile. Angel didn't answer at first as he set about cleaning up his weapons and bellowing at Harmony through the intercom to get him a glass of warm pigs blood. _

'_Hello? Earth to Angel?'_

_He looked up._

'_What was that Cordy, sorry?'_

'_We were wondering what's got your panties in a twist,' Gunn had elaborated helpfully. _

'_Oh,' said Angel with a grimace at the word 'panties.' 'Nothing, I'm fine.'_

'_Please, you never clean!' Exclaimed Cordy. 'It's like part of the contract of being a creature of the night!'_

'_Yes Angel,' Wesley had agreed. 'This behaviour is very unorthodox for you.'_

'_Yeah what gives?' Added Connor curiously. Angel paused before taking a deep, unnecessary breath._

'_Buffy, and the others are coming here, today.'_

'_Ah,' said Wesley. Cordelia had raised a confrontational eyebrow._

'_Is that so?'_

'_Cordy don't start,' Angel had weakly protested but was interupted by the entrance of Fred with Spike in tow. Spike had appeared on the same day Cordelia was released from hospital. Through research on Wesley's part and some mild torture of Eve helpfully contributed by Harmony, they'd discovered that the amulet had been a clever distraction by Lilah. Even dead that bitch couldn't help but try to meddle. Fred had been performing tests to check everything was in working order, and the vampire was in the process of putting on his shirt._

'_What's going on in here peaches?' He'd asked. 'And why's cheerleader look ready to fry your arse?'_

'_Buffy's coming here today,' Connor had explained, watching the same agitated, nervous but excited look that Angel was sporting come over Spike._

'_Today?'_

'_Yep.'_

'_What's so special about this girl anyway?' Asked Gunn._

'_That's what I don't get either,' said Cordelia, disgruntled. Angel had crossed the room and put his arms around her waist._

'_Look,' he said gently. 'You know I love you, ok, last year was terrible for all of us, but I have you back now and nothing is going to ruin it. But she'll always be a part of my life, and that's just something you'll have to accept'_

'_Besides,' interupted Spike. 'I'll be damned if the poofter gets his paws anywhere near her!' Cordy had tried desperately not to grin but had failed dismally as Angel glared at the other vampire._

'_Why did the Powers send you here Spike? Do they hate me that much?'_

'_I feel exactly the same Peaches,' Spike had replied, lighting up a cigarette. _

'_Angel?' Came Harmony's voice over the intercom. 'Um…the Slayer's here to see you, and she really needs her roots re-done. Hey, you're the one who had sex with my blondie bear! All right! Hey, I've told him ok! I did too! Oh shut up Dawn! I only took you captive once! It was too a good plan Xander! I'm not evil anymore; yes I'm sure Buffy, fine go in! Angel they're threatening me! Ouch!'_

'_Oh suck it up Harmony,' had come Buffy's wry tones as she'd casually flung open the doors to the room and strode in, followed by a hoard of people that Connor didn't recognise, except one dark-haired woman named Faith who made a bee-line for Gunn after she'd shot him, Wesley and Angel a sexy wink each. Buffy and Angel exchanged a brief but touching hug before Buffy saw Spike. Her hazel eyes filled with tears and she crossed the room in a flash and flung her arms around him. Another girl mimicked her actions and it was this tall, wiry brunette that Connor found himself drawn to. On her way over to Spike she managed to successfully trip over her own feet and the vampire had to catch her before she fell clumsily to the ground. Connor had laughed, but was oblivious to everything but her smiling blue eyes._

Except now whenever those blue eyes were turned towards him they were blunt as a chip of ice.

'Are you alright ladie?' Connor's head snapped to the left, and down a bit, where a concerned dwarf was watching him intently.

'Sorry, I was miles away,' the teenager replied with a small grin before reaching out and fingering an axe that had taken his particular attention. Gimli was not convinced, and knew from previous experiences with Legolas how exactly to get information from an agitated source.

'You were thinking quite deeply,' he pressed. 'Perhaps I can help to ease your burden.'

'It's none of your business, dwarf,' Connor ground out slowly, the fire back in his eyes. Gimli concealed a smirk; its seems that Legolas and Master Connor are more alike than I realised, he thought.

'Well let me just say this then, Master Connor,' Connor looked at him in annoyance but with a slight interest. 'You should pay closer attention to the people around you, not everything is as clear as you want it to be, and the only way to really see is to stop being so stubborn and cold, or you'll end up hurting her worse than you'd think is possible.' Gimli clapped him hard on the lower back before moving on silently down one of the corridors continuing to marvel at the weaponry. Connor stood digesting what the dwarf had just said to him; could there be some truth in what he'd said? Did Dawn actually think of him like that? Then, with a groan of frustration he threw the axe he was holding against the wall. He was in love with Dawn Summers, and if that wasn't bad enough…

'I am not brooding!'

* * *

Faramir clutched his wife's small and delicate hand tightly in his, causing her to lift her head from its place on his shoulder and smile up at him inquisitively.

'You are awfully quiet my husband,' she remarked. They had been walking aimlessly through the city for a good half hour, simply enjoying each other's company in the way that newlyweds do. There was no rush, no demands, just the comfort of being together. Except Eowyn was disturbed by Faramir's uncharacteristic silence since they had left her impromptu training session. In fact, he had not been himself at all recently, and she knew exactly what was troubling him, yet wanted to hear it from his own lips.

'I fear for you,' he replied bluntly, halting and turning so that they were facing each other, both her hands intertwined with his. Eowyn watched him struggle with the words he so desperately wanted to say to her. Instead, he placed his hand gently on her flawless cheek and kissed her lips gently and lovingly. 'I fear what these strangers plan for you,' he murmured, kissing her again. 'I worry what they will have you become.' He went to kiss her once more, but Eowyn evaded him and stepped away, a frown etched onto her perfect face.

'What do you mean by that?' She asked. 'What they will have me become?'

Faramir looked at her in bewilderment, reaching out for her again. She took a step back from him.

'Tell me what you mean.'

'This…killer that they would have you become,' Faramir said finally. A heavy silence hung over the pleasant evening sunlight as Eowyn and Faramir surveyed each other, each contemplating what this conversation would mean for their marriage.

'What you forget,' Eowyn began shakily. 'Is that a Slayer, as it is called, is not a killer, far from it.'

'Eowyn this is not you!' Faramir said in exasperation trying to make her understand. 'You are above this, you are my wife and they are trying to mould you into something you are not, something that does not belong in our world.'

'And yet I am a part of it by divine choice,' she countered, her tone becoming fierce.

'Eowyn, can you not see what they will do?' He demanded. 'They will take you away from your home, and me, and turn you into some ruthless, near soulless murderer!' He felt the sharp sting of her hand on his cheek and saw her eyes fill with tears of indignation.

'How dare you,' she whispered in a deadly voice that sent chills up his spine at the coldness he heard. The hardened exterior of the ice Sheildmaiden of Rohan had returned and his glorious, light-filled wife had disappeared beneath it. 'I thought you would understand,' she said blankly. 'When you married me, I thought you knew me, knew how I long for freedom. That you knew how desperate I was to prove myself as more than a mere woman behind a cage of society. I have that chance now, and you cannot support me.'

'I say what I say because I love you,' Faramir shouted suddenly, Eyes widening at his outburst; she took a further step back.

'But you do not know me,' with that, she turned and fled back into the city with Faramir watching her in hopeless wonder at how quickly he had lost what he had come to care about most.

* * *

'I am considering offering counsel to our visitors,' Galadrial said suddenly causing Celeborn, Elrond, Gandalf and Willow to look up in interest, or in Willow's case, sheer panic.

'That is an interesting idea my love,' replied Celeborn. 'One which I feel will be most beneficial given the current circumstances.

'Most definitely,' agreed Elrond. 'There is more to this situation than a simple task in need of accomplishing. Tell me Lady Willow, what are the long term plans of this operation concerning the Lady Eowyn?' Willow's eyes widened before she came back to herself.

'Well, there's nothing solid. Giles usually sorts that kinda stuff out,' at their puzzled looks she smacked herself gently on the head. 'Oh sorry, you don't know who I'm talking about. Giles is Buffy's Watcher, which is like a mentor. They are responsible for guiding and training the Slayer, and yeah he normally organizes all of us.'

'We understand,' said Gandalf. 'Did this Giles allude to any plans however?'

'Not exactly,' Willow said sheepishly. 'I think the basic idea is to stay and train Eowyn in the ways of a Slayer, as we've already discussed, but from there I don't know. I'm not sure if Buffy wants to bring Eowyn back home with us or what.'

'I sense that this will be revealed in time,' Galadrial said. 'But be warned, child, Eowyn is established in a life as Faramir's beloved in this world, and to tear her away from it may not be the best course of action.' Willow looked horrified.

'Oh no, we'd never want to separate two people who were in love,' her expression turned wistful. 'None of us have ever really had good experiences in that sort of thing. We wouldn't destroy true love for the world.' Galadrial smile at the woman's earnest expression.

'Wise words from one so young,' she said approvingly.

'Your presence in this world,' Gandalf began. 'Will be indefinitely altering. I do not feel that it will be easy for you all to slip away quietly when the time comes.' Elrond nodded.

'Already your paths are becoming intertwined with those who reside here,' the stately elf pronounced. 'The consequences could be devastating, or they could be wondrous.'

'Counsel from my wife should help to bring about the latter,' Celeborn said with a smile. Willow nodded and got to her feet.

'If it's ok, I'll go and tell Buffy about it.'

'Yes, of course,' said Galadrial with a smile. Willow curtseyed prettily and set off to find the Slayer leaving the table of the Istari and Eldar in discussion still.

'I sense discomfort in Eowyn,' Galadrial said quietly. 'She is fighting against her heart which wants to blossom in this new found light, and I fear that Faramir is not making this easy for her.'

'Aragorn is much changed by the presence of these strangers,' Elrond said. 'I can see it in his eyes and entire demeanor.'

'This may be exactly what our king needs however,' interupted Gandalf. 'Since Arwen and he broke their troth there has been a void in both parties that yearns to be filled, Arwen less so than Aragorn. He will not rule efficiently until he is completed.'

'And one of these souls may be the one to do it,' deduced Celeborn.

'There is something else of concern to me,' added Galadrial seriously. 'I feel an unknown and dark presence trying to penetrate the newfound peace of this land. Its intentions our malevolent and destructive and come as a result of these new guests amongst us.'

The group exchanged concerned glances and Celeborn reached over to take a firm hold of his wife's hand.'

'Hopefully all will be revealed through this counsel you intend to offer.'

'I truly hope so,' she said with a deep sigh of one well accustomed to turmoil.

* * *

Faith headed back to the girls' rooms late that afternoon, hair and make-up mused and sexily tousled. Willow was reclining in her now-favourite armchair once again skimming a novel in a very confusing foreign tongue, waiting for Buffy to return so she could tell her all about Galadrial's plans for 'counseling sessions'. Dawn had returned to the apartments with Elrohir and Legolas in tow a half hour previously, Arwen and Elladan having gone to join Haldir's brothers and some elleths from Rivendell for a late afternoon picnic. Elrohir was most intrigued by some of the Scoobies…more controversial…adventures.

'So Buffy had absolutely no idea as to what she was.'

'Nope,' said Dawn excitedly. 'Willow was the only one who knew what was going on but she was all ghosty.'

'Ghosty?' Questioned the elf.

'Like those dead guys you said Aragorn summoned for the kick-ass battle against Sauron.' Both elves nodded in understanding. Legolas shot the redhead a bemused smile and she rolled her eyes.

'Buffy then started completely spazzing out at Angel and Xander was being all macho and commanding, which is something I never thought I'd see and…'

'Xander can be macho went he wants to mini-B,' Faith interupted as she swung open the door, breaking into a devilish grin. 'Or at least that's what I told him afterwards.'

'Hey Faith,' Willow greeted, unfazed by the Slayer's sexual tones. The elves both rose and bowed in respect. Faith eyed them both up carefully, her eyes glittering, before sprawling out in one of the chairs.

'Man, I'm wiped.'

'Did you have a good afternoon at the stables my Lady?' Enquired Elrohir. 'I hear Haldir can make a most exceptional guide.' Faith met his blue-eyed gaze evenly, seeing the merriment hid behind them.

'Yeah,' she drawled in response. 'That guy knows all there is to a decent ride.' Elrohir roared with laughter and Legolas barely restrained himself from joining in once he saw Dawn's wide-eyed innocent curiosity spread across her features.

'So you and the elf…'

'Hey Dawnie,' called Willow suddenly. 'Come have a look at this book…over here…before Buffy comes back…please?'

Dawn sighed and got to her feet.

'I'm not a stupid little kid y'know; I know exactly what Faith and Haldir were doing. Faith does it all the time, and tells me about it!' Willow gasped and shot the dark-haired woman an accusing glare.

'What?' Faith asked. 'Girl's gotta find out somehow, right fellas?'

'I think I'd rather not comment,' replied Legolas. 'For such talk to fall onto innocent ears may result in an unfortunate run-in with the Lady Buffy which Elrohir and I would rather avoid.'

'And therefore we will take our leave,' added Elrohir as they both got to their feet. 'To keep ourselves safe from a sound beating. We wish you a good evening, Lady Dawn, Lady Willow and of course Lady Faith, who we're sure is in need of much rest.' Faith threw a pillow at their heads that they both ducked.

'Keep walking,' she warned with another smile. They bowed and shut the door firmly behind them, their pleasant laughter echoing down the hallway.

'Faith,' began Willow tentively. 'Are you sure that was the best idea?'

'What are you talking about red?' Faith asked, reaching for her dwindling packet of cigarettes.

'We've been here, what? Not even a week and you've already jumped into bed with someone, well not even a bed this time, I'm sure the stables were much more comfortable.'

'Hey, don't judge,' Faith replied uncomfortably as she got up from the seat and started towards her room.

'What exactly are you trying to prove?' Willow asked, also getting out of her chair, determined to get some answers from the defensive Slayer.

'Nothing, I had an itch, he scratched it, no biggie,' Faith said, refusing to look back at the Wicca. Dawn sat silently watching the two women, waiting for a confrontation to erupt.

'That's not all though is it?' Pressed Willow. 'You're on some obsessive trip to prove to King Eomer that women can do anything a man can and I'm all woo for feminism as you know, but you're taking it to far.'

Faith shot her a blank, but meaningful look for her to drop the subject immediately.

'You don't know what you're talking about.'

'I think I do,' replied Willow. 'But things don't work here the same as at home, you don't just leap into bed with someone, and its tough but here women don't have the same rights as men. It's not his fault that you're everything he hates.'

Faith froze and turned to look at Willow, who raised her chin defiantly.

'I don't give a flying fuck about what he thinks about me, so you should just keep your mouth shut in future about things you don't understand.' She took a last drag of her cigarette before flicking it casually onto the floor and stalking into her bedroom.

'Tart,' mumbled Willow under her breath, turning back to her books.

* * *

That night Angel found sleep hard to come by and spent the better part of the night anxiously awake listening to Spike's guttural snoring, still audible even from the opposite room. It was Connor who snapped before him and left his own room to throw a well-aimed pillow at the sleeping vampire, thankfully effectively silencing him. It wasn't long after that when Connor also fell asleep and Angel was left to his thoughts.

_The blue, soft lights streamed around the vampire as he crooned into the karaoke machine._

'_Oh Mandy, you came and you gave without taking, but I sent you away oh Mandy…'_

_Harsh clapping resounded and the microphone was yanked sharply out of the plug socket._

'_Really peaches, you've got a voice on you there,' Spike said, the only person in the whole of Lorne's bar. The vampire downed his shot of whiskey and wiped his mouth before getting to his feet. 'What are you doing here Angel?'_

_Angel looked around him in bewilderment._

'_I have no idea, but this seems oddly familiar.'_

_Spike snorted._

'_You could say that.'_

'_Spike what is going on?' Angel asked, stepping down from the platform to join Spike at his table. 'Why am I having these dreams?' Spike shrugged and Angel sighed. 'Fine then, at least tell me what the hell you're doing here.'_

'_Not entirely sure mate,' said Spike. 'I think I'm here to tell you that it's not your fault or something equally as useless.'_

'_What isn't my fault?' Demanded Angel._

'_Oh God!' Both vampires sprung to their feet at the plaintive sound._

'_Cordy!' Angel cried, as they both morphed into vamp face. The brunette was cowering on the floor, her arms wrapped protectively around her. Angel ran over to her and pushed the hair away from her face._

'_Cordelia, are you ok?' Her eyes widened in hysterical, irrational fear and she scuttled away from him, her back slamming into the bar._

'_Get away from me!'_

'_Cordy…what?'_

'_Stay away from me, Angel what are you doing? Why have you done this!' She was crying, shaking and as both vampires watched on in chilling puzzlement red welts began to appear over her face, neck and arms, fresh blood oozing from them._

'_Please come back!' She cried out. 'It's that place, look at what they've done to you!' _

'_Spike what is happening?' Angel cried out forcefully of what he had deemed his spectral guide._

'_Not really sure,' Spike said stepping forward and casually swinging Cordelia into his arms. She clung on desperately and he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. Angel growled and made as if to attack but was held back by an invisible force. Spike shot Angel a brief grin._

'_You need to sort out your priorities mate, that place ain't doing any good for you or her. Think about it,' Spike turned and headed for the exit, Cordelia firmly ensconced in his arms and the room filled with eerily familiar chanting, causing Angel to fall to his knees as he tried to block out the awful sign. An image of a silver ring with a blood red jewel shone in his mind alongside a golden ring surrounded by fire and then came the most hideous voice he had ever heard…_

'_Bring it to me…bring me Narya!'_

_Reviews really appreciated!_


	15. Chapter 15 Part A

'Counseling sessions?' At Buffy's question, Faith gracelessly spurted out the sweet breakfast wine all over the unfortunate person sitting next to her; Spike.

'For Christ's sake!' He roared, getting to his feet and consequently knocking over his stool, frantically attempting to brush the substance off his leather duster. Dawn giggled and reached over to pour him another glass. The guys had decided to visit the girls in their rooms for breakfast and it was at this point that Willow had decided to drop the bombshell that the Scoobies would all be attending counsel, individually, with Galadrial.

'I am not going to a fucking counseling session, I don't need a shrink!' Faith exclaimed and Connor and Spike nodded vigorously in acquiesce.

'Don't shout at the messenger please!' Cried Willow in self-defence. 'She said there are some issues that need addressing, individual problems, and she's also worried that we've brought some kind of evil presence into this land. We have to go.'

Angel, who had been strangely quiet all morning, looked up in earnest.

'What are you talking about Willow? Huh? We haven't brought any evil with us! That's just ridiculous!'

'Geez, calm down already,' Buffy ordered tiredly and focused her attention once again on Willow.

'When?'

'This afternoon.'

'Well then, that's our day planned for today, training with Eowyn this morning followed by some problem solving exercises.'

All present looked at the Slayer in confusion.

'Since when are we training Eowyn today?' Connor voiced for all of them.

'Oh,' Buffy faltered, realising her mistake, too late. 'Um well, I've organised a short session, with Aragorn's help, 'cause he's seen Eowyn fight before and thinks he can add some helpful pointers.'

'Really?' Said Dawn with a knowingly, sisterly look.

'Yes,' Buffy replied, blushing and then made some excuse of needed to locate her charge and promptly fled the room.

Spike and Angel met each other's seething eyes.

'Follow her?'

'Damn right.'

'Good morning Legolas.'

* * *

The elven Prince turned to greet who had called his name and found himself opposite Arwen, on her way back from the dining hall, beautiful as ever.

'Ah Arwen, how are you this morning?'

'I am well thank you, and yourself?'

They fell into step together. Legolas sighed.

'I fare well, yet I feel that I have been far too idle these past few days, I feel the need for a hunt, the thrill of the chase.'

'And kill of course,' she quipped gently. Legolas smiled at her sidelong, with the ease built upon thousands of years of friendship. They continued walking in a comfortable silence, yet Legolas's mind was a whirlwind. Ever since Aragorn and Arwen had broken their troth, he had not been able to understand the change in one of his best friend's behaviour. Arwen was not herself, yet he knew there to be no grief in her heart. Every time he gazed into her eyes, all he could witness was a tangle of apprehension, hope, need, and a slight embarrassment. Her entire manor had changed towards him; from the forlorn elleth from many years of torment over her decisions concerning Aragorn, who used to shy away from his concerns with a brave face plastered across her unique features, into a bold, forceful, mirthful, dare he say it…flirt! She toyed with him, and many others, including Haldir, who she used to treat almost as an irritating younger sibling. Her attitude was brazen; in some ways she reminded him of the almost desperate women of Mirkwood who threw themselves at him at every turning, yet still with, thank Arda, regal restraint. He even remembered that on his most recent trip to Rivendell post-war, and too much elven wine with the twins, as well as the usually sober Arwen, having to carry her to her chambers amongst several clumsy attempts at kissing him. He'd put it down solely to intoxication, but nevertheless it stirred his blood, which was something he did not appreciate. Feelings repressed long, long ago, and unknown by all were certainly not welcome now.

'What are your plans for the rest of the day Legolas?' She inquired, her hand on his arm to bring him out of his revere, her hip cocked slightly to the side in what she believed to be a sensual pose; something almost ridiculous on the innocent Arwen.

'I am meeting with the Lady Willow to help her translate some ancient texts. She has discovered them to be written in Elvish and thus…' he trailed off at the stormy look crossing Arwen's face.

'Of course you are aware that Lady Willow does not quite enjoy the company of the opposite sex as much as she does mine?' She hissed, dripping venom.

'That is of no consequence,' he replied uncertainly. 'I hold a great respect for her, she has the most interesting things to say, as I discovered at the dinner.'

'Well, I hope you enjoy your celibate afternoon,' she said cuttingly and with that ran down the corridor as fast as she could. Legolas, in a state of pure disbelief, watched her retreating back.

'I hate women.'

* * *

'Well, men suck ok?' Buffy was exasperated. Here she was, bright and early, hair nicely styled, as Aragorn was going to be there at some point (she hoped), ready to train and the first thing Eowyn does is burst into uncontrollable fits of tears over her arsehole of a husband.

'Suck what?' The blonde woman sniffed.

'Themselves,' Buffy joked, then hastily cleared her throat at the puzzled look upon Eowyn's face.

'I'm just beginning to feel overwhelmed, by everything,' Eowyn said. 'The power that has been surging through me threatens to change my entire life, everything that I have grown to love and cherish, and I do not understand.'

'If it makes you feel any better, I still don't.' Buffy replied with a gentle smile. She had to admit, being told that you have the power to rid the world of evil is pretty shaking stuff.

'Good morning ladies,' announced Aragorn's entrance. Eowyn automatically sank into a curtsey and smiled at her king.

'Good morning to you also my liege.'

'Hey,' said Buffy casually, although not too casually as Eowyn noticed her hazel eyes light up.

'Hello Buffy,' he said warmly. The two locked eyes for a moment and Eowyn suppressed a knowing smile at the obvious attraction between them.

'Should we get started?' Buffy asked gently, not taking her eyes from his.

'I think we should, yes,' he replied just as softly before tearing his eyes from her and tossing a sword in Eowyn's direction.

Buffy, out of her trance, scowled.

'I thought I said no weapons! She's so unbelievably not ready for them!'

'Eowyn has used a sword quite effectively before, I assure you,' Aragorn replied with a chuckle, as Eowyn gripped the sword and moved into a position.

'Yeah well if she's going to learn how to be a slayer, she's not using weapons until I say she's good and ready,' Buffy persisted, unceremoniously ripping the sword from Eowyn's grasp and throwing it to the ground, with a resounding clash.

'That was unnecessary,' Aragorn remarked mildly at her temper tantrums. Women's occasional fits amused him greatly.

'Whatever pal,' she replied before taking up a stance and starting to teach Eowyn some basic moves, but couldn't help but send Aragorn one last smile before she threw herself into the movement; it's all about the work ethic.

* * *

Spike and Angel had successfully managed to hide themselves behind an over-large tapestry within the training room, yet Spike wasn't too thrilled at being pushed up against Angel's manly chest.

'Peaches, you have the worst ideas! I told you we should have taken a statue each!'

'She would have so been able to sense us you idiot!' Angel hissed back.

'Nah not when she's too busy bloody drooling over wanker-king over there!' Spike replied. 'That's why she was always so easy to sneak up on when she was mooning after you!'

Angel was silent, but shifted awkwardly in the enclosed space to get further away from the other vampire. Spike sighed.

'What the hell is up with you today Angel? You're acting like even more of a moody poofter than usual.'

'It's nothing!' He snapped back and Spike was speechless. Usually their insults remained at least vaguely friendly and light-hearted, but Angel's tone was so full of bile, it was a little surprising.

'Ok mate,' he said easily, yet thinking over everything that could possibly be wrong with his grandsire.

'I don't even know why we're doing this,' grumbled Angel, with a despondent sigh.

'Because Slayer's known for making bad choices when it comes to men, or demons,' Spike added after a pause. 'Take us! Not exactly normal young adult potential boyfriend material if you catch my drift.'

Angel was silent and Spike decided for his own safety to leave the other vampire well alone, something he was not used to doing. Spike peered around the tapestry to see how the training was progressing.

Eowyn was sparring gently with Aragorn, who had such an incredible look of concentration and patience upon his face Spike felt nauseous looking at him. Even more nauseous at the way Buffy was looking up at him. The sparring patterns that Buffy had them working through were fairly familiar to Spike, as they were the same paces that Buffy had sent the potentials through barely two months ago. They were at a good level for this situation; they taught the girl how to adjust to her newfound power and strength, without being too over-exuberant and strenuous on the muscles. They mainly concentrated on the upper body, with a few minor maneuvers involving the legs, as Eowyn was trying to accomplish now. She twisted out of Aragorn's grasp and pivoted on her heel, aiming a sidekick at his side. Yet she was not quick enough and Aragorn dodged out of range, causing her to lose her balance and fall flat on her buttocks.

'Oh come on Eowyn you can do better than this!' Buffy rolled her eyes and offered her a hand. Eowyn, flushing a pretty pink, took the hand that was offered to her and was about to rise when she caught Aragorn's eye, and subsequent suggestion. Her eyes shone mischievously and instead of standing with Buffy's help, gave a sharp tug and brought the Slayer down in one smooth motion. Buffy landed ungainly at Aragorn's feet who smiled briefly before he and Eowyn collapsed in riotous laughter at the indignation across Buffy's face.

'Not amusing!' She grumbled, swiping Aragorn's feet out from underneath him. The king fell to the ground with a thud and Buffy straddled his hips, her hand at his throat.

'Not at all,' he gasped, winded, as he looked up at his beautiful captor. Buffy's hair had come loose from her ponytail and was framing her flawless face delicately, her breathing irregular as she met his gaze fearlessly. Aragorn saw in that split second the conviction and personal strength that resided in the woman he saw above him, and he was speechless. He could see in her hazel eyes that she was old before her time, bent under the responsibility of something even she did not understand, much like himself, and in a strange way that comforted him, more than Arwen's soothing touches ever could. Buffy was also having a revelation of her own as she looked down into the grey eyes of a king from a faraway land. For the first time since she had been called as the Vampire Slayer, Buffy wanted to give in to a man, fully and completely, secure in the knowledge that she could trust him and that they could be equals. She felt this more now than she ever had before, not even with Angel. The man beneath her had a soul, and unlike Riley was not running on chemicals, he was the first man that had ever come close to being able to match her physically as well as emotionally, for in that second she saw something in his eyes that did away with her flirtatious lust of the past few days and transformed it into something else, something deeper…

'Peaches, watch out!'

And with that, the moment was spoilt as a wrestling Spike and Angel (who had been jostling over a prime position in which to eavesdrop) fell out from behind the tapestry onto the marble floor.

Buffy fought the urge to make them both fit in an ashtray. Stupid vampires. She clambered off Aragorn and strode over to the bickering duo, and pulled them both harshly to their feet by their lapels.

'And what do you two think you're doing?' She said in a deadly calm voice, which caused them both to gulp simultaneously.

'Um, we were just, watching for pointers?' Offered Angel weakly. Spike started scuffing the toe of his black pointed boots on the floor, looking remarkably like a sheepish Dawn when she'd been caught sneaking out to go clubbing with Connor.

'Besides,' added Angel in a sudden malicious tone. 'It was all Spike's idea to follow you and check up on what exactly you were doing.'

'You filthy liar!' Roared Spike and would have launched for Angel if Buffy hadn't stopped him.

'Well I guess we know who can see Galadrial first then, don't we Spike?'

* * *

Spike strode into the throne room out of the hot summer sun, and slammed the heavy doors behind him, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light and he tried to make out the figure of Galadrial in the gloom.

'Hello William,' her voice called out of the darkness, as she came forward, an ornate silver jug clutched in her pale, slender hands.

'Name's Spike, luv,' he corrected, although not impolitely. Galadrial radiated such an air of timeless knowledge that even Spike couldn't bring himself to be rude to the Golden Lady of the Great Wood. That's why he'd given in to Buffy's threats of decapitating him with the scythe when he told her that a shot of brandy and a ten-pack of cigarettes was all the counseling he needed; not just because she scared him when enraged, which was undeniably true, but also because he felt he had to honour this intriguing female elf's wishes, almost as if one disapproving look from her could have broken his spirit.

'I think this is going to be a waste of your time,' he said. Galadrial looked up and met his gaze as she poured water from the jug into an ancient stone-basin.

'As an immortal William, you should know that all we have is time. It is never wasted. Everything we do in our eternal lives has a purpose, no matter how insignificant it may appear.'

'Don't get all philosophical on me pet,' Spike said with a small, slightly bitter laugh.

'Well, what does immortality mean for you?' She inquired, head tipped to the side, blonde hair cascading over her shoulder in riveting waves.

'I don't know,' he replied honestly. In truth he'd never really thought about it. For him, being immortal was about finding something to keep him occupied, to kill, or to maim in his new soul-filled days, from day to day, biding his time until…until what he didn't really know either.

'You surround yourself with those who know your world, yet are not part of it,' Galadrial said. 'Mortals who are tainted by the darkness, yet strive not to fully become emerged in it. They still cling to sunlight. You are a creature unbeknownst to this world, our immortals still reside in the light, yet we still envy those who have the power to die.'

She stepped away from the basin and gestured to him.

'Will you look into the mirror?'

Spike sensed it was more of a command than a question and stepped forward to acquiesce.

'I'm not sure how well you know your vampires luv, but we don't have reflections.'

'Humour me,' she answered with a smile. Spike sighed and glanced into the water, expecting to see the stone bottom of the basin and gasped aloud at what he saw instead.

'It's me!'

And it was. For the first time in nearly two hundred years, Spike, William the Bloody, saw his own reflection. He ran one chipped black fingernail across his high cheekbones, set in a deathly pale, yet flawless complexion, bar the small scar from the first Slayer he killed that ran through his eyebrow. His ice-blue eyes looked up at him in disbelief. Then, to answer the age-old question, Spike allowed himself to morph into his vampirical features, and pretty soon a monster stared back at him, and his finger was running across the ridges in his forehead. The most surprising thing, however, was what he saw in his now-yellow eyes. He could see his soul.

'Evil is only the absence of some good which ought to be there,' Galadrial commented. 'Evil is a privation of good, and yet as you can see in your own features, even amongst the darkest of evils, good can still co-exist.'

'So I'm not that bad of a bugger really,' he added quietly.

'No, you are not.'

The water shimmered and the image disappeared, only to be replaced by another of a sunlight park in Los Angeles, one that Spike recognised. It was close to Wolfram and Hart; he remembered an incident barely a fortnight ago in which Angel and he had stood in Angel's apartments, overlooking this very same park. The others had decided to go on a picnic; even Lorne had disguised himself appropriately for the occasion. Yet the two vampires found them selves in solidarity caused by immortality. The image displayed before Spike at this instant showed Buffy, comfortably spread out upon a red-checkered picnic blanket, golden hair tousled in the light breeze, a magnificent smile gracing her newly full face, the stress of the past few months gradually melting away to produce a healthy inner being in the Slayer. The image of Buffy reached out her hands to him, beckoning him to come to her.

_I can't, the sun._

In transfixed horror, Spike watched an image of himself, leather coat flying, running towards his beloved Slayer, exploding into bright flames before he could quite get there. A single tear traced its path down the contours of Buffy's face as she ran her hands through his ashes. Spike pulled himself away from the basin with a rough jerk, only to find Galadrial's comforting hand placed upon his shoulder.

'Does this mean I'm meant to die for the bint or what, pet?' Spike demanded gruffly, disguising his shaken emotions.

'Not exactly,' she replied soothingly.

'Then what?'

'What you and Buffy shared, and still share, that in itself is beautiful enough to make you appreciate what being immortal can be. How magical it can be when touched by the living. Yet, as much as your bond will never cease, it is better to have loved and leave well enough alone, rather than to have never loved at all, except for within the confines of the darkness.'

Smiling gently and with a realisation that was as clear as day Spike faced the glowing maiden.

'I need to let her go and move on.'

'Never stop loving, it is what keeps you in the realms of the light, but yes, Buffy cannot be yours anymore than you can truly be hers.'

There was a poignant pause.

'Thank you Lady Galadrial.'

'Anytime Spike.'

* * *

'My Lady,' Legolas addressed Galadrial with a sweeping bow. 'Many endless thanks for the helpful advice you are sure to bestow.'

Galadrial raised a sculpted eyebrow knowingly.

'Do not mock me young Greenleaf, she said with a jesting smile. 'I know that you are just as reluctant to be here as the vampire.'

Legolas blushed briefly before smiling.

'Nothing gets passed you does it?'

'Very seldom,' she agreed. 'Luckily for you, my counsel for you is far less complex or dare I say it, long-winded as it was for Master Spike.'

'I must confess, I am slightly relieved,' Legolas replied truthfully. 'Honestly, I do not understand why this generous offer is extended to us citizens of Middle Earth, whose burdens seem to have lessened greatly since the destruction of the Ring. My problems now seem so trivial.'

'Ah but any problem needs addressing,' she interupted. 'Especially seeing as many of these so-called trivial problems are inexplicably linked with those faced by our visitors.'

'Is that so?' He inquired, genuinely interested. He had only had limited contact with these visitors and they greatly intrigued him, their mannerisms, customs, language.

'For some, yes. Not so much for you. Your problems seem to center around a particular granddaughter of mine.'

Legolas gulped.

Galadrial held up her hand.

'Do not speak, there is no need, just be warned that caution is needed in this situation. Arwen is fragile. She is not herself. You must help her, without encouraging this behaviour of late. Only value her once she has returned to her former glory, even if you must be slightly cruel to accomplish this.'

Legolas opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it and instead bowed deeply once again, before exiting quickly. He had some serious thinking to do.

* * *

Willow tentively waited outside the door to the hall; it was her turn next to receive some expert therapy. Goddess knows she needed it; everything seemed more hectic than usual, if that was at all possible. The door opened and Legolas strode out, a pensive expression across his face. Willow was not too much of a feminist to admit that if she ever had to submit to being rescued and protected by a gorgeous male, this would be her one of choice. He was certainly divine to look at. In fact all of the elves were stunning creatures (Willow had been striving not to ogle the female elves too obviously), so stunning that it should be a crime. Legolas in fact reminded her slightly of Spike, with ice blue eyes and white blonde hair. Yet unlike the undead Brit, Legolas radiated an air of spirituality; in commune with the finely tuned elements of the other world. It was this that Willow found especially appealing. Legolas hurried on without noticing her, and Willow took a deep breath before entering the hall. Galadrial's melodious voice came out of the darkness.

'Greetings young Wicca, today your training begins.'

* * *

Faith found herself back in the stables, this time firmly elf-free. Her tumble with Haldir had been enjoyable, but Willow's comments when she returned to their rooms had for the first time in all of her sexually active life made her feel slightly cheap, and that teemed with Eomer's disapproving glances…well. What was infuriating the dark slayer the most was that she seemed to actually care what that gorgeous, blonde, strong sexist thought of her. It was damn irritating. She was more than ready to blame it on the large quantities of wine she was consuming at breakfast, and that her common sense had been put off wack through being in this fairy tale land, when lo and behold, Eomer appeared in the doorway, silhouetted by the sun.

'Lady Faith,' he said in surprise, before his eyes hardened.

'Eomer,' she returned harshly, her spin stiffening.

They stood like that, at a stalemate, for what seemed like an eternity before Eomer spoke.

'What are you doing here, may I inquire?'

'Is that any of your business?' She retorted, causing him to sigh in annoyance before moving past her to his warhorse, and best companion, Firelight, who whinnied in delight at the approach of his master.

'Why must you turn everything into a confrontation?' Eomer said quietly with his back to her. Unlike any of his other addresses to her, Faith could not detect even a sense of superiority or sexism. It was simply a slightly despondent and genuinely posed question.

'Never been allowed to let my guard down,' she replied with an honesty that shocked her. Eomer looked over his shoulder, surveying her, one hand upon the flanks of his horse.

'That is great sadness indeed.'

'That's war stud,' she said, snapping back into her obnoxious mode that worked so favorably in disguising emotions. 'Confrontation's good for you, keeps you hard, keeps you alive, and when that's all over, you can go and get laid.'

Eomer detected the underlying meaning under her words and shot her a familiar look of pure loathing mixed with uncontrollable intrigue.

'You speak of war and the act of love as the same,' he noted. 'One must ask why?'

'Isn't it though?' She returned, crossing the void to stand infront of him. 'It's just a glorified power struggle, it's never mutual, someone always wants to be the dominant player, control the other. It's just like Hitler and the Nazis baby, that guy was just sexually frustrated.'

Eomer looked down on her with a faint amusement, yet a little unsure at the lack of space between them, her delicious body being far too close for comfort.

'You realise I have no comprehension of what you are talking about?'

'Think our version of your Sauron guy.'

'I see.'

'Well there we go.'

Their eyes met again, and this time, the fury and rage the other ignited had been transformed into a carnal desire, plainly obvious to each party. The animal instinct of the coming together of independent individuals, the need to dominant and not to serve was raw in the depths of their eyes. It was not a love that liberates, where individuals come together with no intend of either dominating or submitting, merely being one with each other, but what is so often confused with love; lust. As if some external agent were controlling him, Eomer's hands reached out of their own accord to frame Faith's face, cupping her cheeks and tilting it up to him. Her hands traveled with a slow agony up over his chest and shoulders to skim his long blonde hair before grasping his shoulders firmly as he broke his resolve and pulled her flush up against him, one hand cupping now the back of her head, the other encircling her waist as their mouths collided with a passionate force not unknown to either. Faith's hands tangled in his hair as she pushed him back against the nearest hard object (the side of Firelight's stool, the horse looking quite alarmed by the display before him) and forced her tongue into his mouth. Truth be told, she found herself almost going through the motions as she reached downward.

Until he stopped her.

'What?' She gasped, her eyes on fire, his hand gripping her wrist and preventing it from reaching the desired target. He said nothing and instead reversed their position, taking dominance for himself, shoving her against the side and trapping her hands on either side of her head as their tongues continued the battle for control. Faith squirmed in his grasp; disliking the submissive nature he was forcing upon her, and freed her hands enough to shove him away once again. He regained his balance a few feet away from her and each surveyed the other, flushed, heavily breathing and in an enraged state of arousal. Eomer was the first to recover, brushing himself down and surveying her once again with cool hard eyes.

'Good day Lady Faith.'

With that he turned on his heel and left the stables in a blinding flash of gold as the sun reflected off his hair, leaving Faith, also for the first time in her sexually active life, completely spell bounded.

* * *

Dawn found both Eowyn and Arwen very good company, the diverse women they were.

After Buffy's training session, Eowyn had taken herself for a long walk through the city in state of dull confusion alongside excitement at the power she could feel pulsing throughout her. It was truly enlightening. This is what she had been searching for all her life, what she had tried to explain to Aragorn all that time ago in Rohan. She only wished that things could be right with Faramir also, for she could feel them growing further apart.

Dawn was also walking in the same direction as Eowyn; her counseling session allocated to the next day. She too was thinking deeply, but with less attention placed on life-shattering, powerful changes. In all honestly, for once Dawn was thinking like a hormonal eighteen-year-old girl. About one son of a Vampire.

The two, completely lost in their own thoughts, collided into each other in the most painful sense, both landing very ungraciously on their bums, not hearing the tinkling laughter nearby.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry!' Exclaimed Dawn, leaping to her feet and offering a hand to Eowyn who accepted with a slight smile, despite the fact that her rear end was crying out in protest.

'The fault was mine also.'

'Well,' Dawn hesitated. 'Slayer's are meant to have this extra sense, like, they know when danger's approaching and stuff.'

'Then Mistress Dawn, I don't think you can be dubbed dangerous,' came the spectator Arwen's voice, who had been seated on a stone beach in plain view of Dawn and Eowyn's unexpected meeting. She too had been thinking to herself, also about the male species. She was completely rattled, unsure of herself, unsure of what she wanted from her eternal life. She knew it was no longer Aragorn who was the object of her affections, yet she was unsure if what she was pursuing was right as well. How did she even begin to find a language for what had been inexpressible before, for what she could not think or say in any articulate awareness? Legolas was her lifelong friend, her confidante, a special lantern that allowed her to see deeper when nothing made sense. Was this love? For she fell out of love with Aragorn when he'd left Rivendell in search of meaning amongst the rangers of the north. She had not seen him for five years until he reappeared with the hobbits, and she had given him the Evenstar. She just had not realised that it was done out of affections for a brother rather than a lover. Some subconscious part of her had known that Aragorn needed to believe there was something worth fighting for, in the simple fact that she existed. It was successful. During his absence, for those pivotal five years, Legolas had arrived, without fears or worries, carefree and vital as their race granted, to see his friends, her twin brothers. And as everyone knows, the twins' capacity for mischief only increases when their friend from the Great Wood is around. Legolas had unknowingly, both to himself and her, plucked at her heartstrings, and it was partially because of what she saw in those majestic eyes that made her realise her and Aragorn was merely a beautiful dream. Yet was it love? Did she love Legolas? Why else would she have exploded at him in the manner of earlier? Everything she did now, especially concerning him, was completely out of her character, and she was despairing of what to do with herself, when Eowyn and Dawn had run into each other infront of her.

'Well I never thought I was particularly dangerous,' agreed Dawn. 'But even still, can never be too careful. Most of us Scoobies have been evil at one time or another.'

'Really?' Eowyn asked in surprise.

'Who?' Added Arwen.

'Um let me think,' Dawn began to count them off on her fingers. 'Willow, Faith, Spike, Angel, Connor, sort of, I was used for evil purposes, not sure if that counts, um Anya, Giles, Cordy…that's about all I can think of.'

Eowyn and Arwen exchanged disbelieving glances.

'It is not so,' decreed Eowyn.

'Sometimes if one comes too close to the darkness, even with good intent, it draws one in,' Arwen mused pensively. 'Frodo suffers in this manner, lest not us forget.'

There was a silence, broken by Dawn scuffing her shoe on the ground.

'This is morbid.'

'Quite,' nodded Arwen and beckoned the other two females to join her on the bench. 'Let us speak of something else. The two of you looked certainly deep in thought when you met here.'

'I do confess, I was absorbed in my own troubles,' Eowyn replied.

'Now let us see if we can remedy them,' Arwen said with a gentle smile to one of her dearest friends. 'You are troubled over Faramir, are you not?'

Eowyn rolled her eyes.

'All-knowing elves, trust me, it can get quite tiresome Dawn.' The teenager giggled at Arwen's look of mock-offence.

'I am correct then.'

'Yes, I fear our bond may be forever shaken by the new powers that run through me.'

'Buffy's always had trouble with men since she became the Slayer,' Dawn said sagely.

'Then I believe you may be more qualified to assist Eowyn than I am, Lady Dawn,' said Arwen. 'You and Buffy share a bond that is so much more than between the average pair of sisters.'

'She still steals my clothes,' Dawn grumbled much to the amusement of the others. 'But yes, you're right. I know Buffy better than I think I know myself sometimes. Ordinary guys could never quite handle who she was, what she was, even if they didn't understand it or even know about it. Being a Slayer makes you different, you're touched by darkness, you can't get away from it, and the average male is too afraid to be a part of it with you. That's why Buffy's first true love was Angel; he was a vampire, he knew what the darkness did, what it was. Spike, that was different.'

'How so?' Asked Eowyn.

'Buffy was in a very bad place, and Spike seemed to be the only one who could make her feel anything, but as much as he didn't mean to, he was dragging her deeper into the darkness, that's why they're so much better how they are now. But Faramir, he's different from what I can tell. He's a decent guy, and they always come around. The only thing is, he won't be able to accept it and you, until you accept it. You should probably try and spend some time apart.'

'You are wise beyond your years Dawn,' commented Arwen. 'I could not offer advice to that caliber.'

'I will heed what you say,' Eowyn said quietly. 'Destinies sometimes are best discovered alone.'

'One solved, now we turn to you Dawn,' Arwen said decisively. 'What troubles you?'

'Me?' Asked Dawn shiftily. 'Nothing. Nada.'

'You may be wise but you are a terrible liar,' commented Eowyn.

'Confide in us Dawn,' Arwen said gently. 'Burdens must be shared to be lost.'

'Ok,' Dawn said begrudgingly. 'It's nothing really, just, things with Connor…'

Both older women exchanged knowing glances.

'What?' Demanded Dawn.

'Nothing sweet one,' soothed Eowyn. 'Just your predicament involving Master Connor is much simpler than you realise.'

'It is?'

'Yes,' said Arwen. 'You have feelings for him; yet do not believe that he knows of your affections. He also shares these feelings, yet does not believe you reciprocate them and shows his frustration by teasing and infuriating you, and also expressing acute jealously when you spend time with any other man.'

'It's easily solved really,' added Eowyn.

'How?' Asked Dawn, and as an afterthought. 'Do you really think he likes me?'

'Oh without a doubt,' said Arwen dismissively, as if that were completely insignificant.

'How do I solve it then?' Dawn demanded eagerly, spirit fueled.

'First, to satisfy an old romantic, when did you first realise that you cared for Connor as more than a friend?' Arwen asked, in a way selfishly wishing for a story to take her mind away from her own troubles for a brief spell.

Dawn thought carefully.

'Well…'

'_We need some more beers!' Dawn exclaimed in a shrill voice._

'_Yeah, and some more booze!' Connor added, taking measured movements to rise from his slumped position on the floor._

'_Beers and booze are the same thing!' Dawn said, with a long pause. 'Yeah they are, I was right!'_

_Connor was standing now, looking down at Dawn as she was sprawled across the double bed of one of the abandoned Hyperion Hotel rooms. Despite the takeover of Wolfram and Hart, Angel had not been able to leave this place, hence why Dawn and Connor were there. Connor had managed to swipe some of Wesley's scotch, and Dawn filched a few of Spike's beers, and this was the result._

'_Where are you going to get it from?' Asked Dawn, sitting up and swaying appropriately._

'_Dunno,' Connor replied with several strides towards the door. His attempt failed when he tripped over his own foot and landed flat on his face._

'_Maybe we've had enough,' he grunted._

'_Oooh shiny!' Said Dawn as she looked at some tin foil from their half eaten Chinese takeaway._

'_Yeah, definitely had enough,' said Connor, the effects starting to lessen a little. He hauled himself to his feet and collapsed on the bed next to Dawn. To his surprise, she discarded the foil and nestled her head into his shoulder, pressing her body along side his. Connor didn't quite know what she was doing; they'd only been friends for a few weeks but had not been the 'huggy' types. With a mental shrug, he curled his arm around her._

'_Do you reckon Buffy's going to keep us here with Angel?' Dawn asked._

'_I'm not sure, maybe. She sure as hell doesn't want to leave Angel to the mercy of the Senior Partners.' Connor replied, adjusting to this turn of conversation. Dawn was never in one place, even when drunk._

'_I hope she does. I want to stay here in this hotel forever. It's like home,' she said with a sigh._

'_I'm glad you're here Dawn,' the words were out of Connor's mouth before he'd even registered it._

'_Really?' She asked._

_He smiled and she giggled. Connor reached over and grabbed his ipod (Angel had taken to showering him with gifts following the Cordelia-fiasco), plugged himself in and began to listen. After a while Dawn stole an earpiece; he was currently listening to Jet –Are you going to be my girl?'_

'_I love this song!' She exclaimed._

'_Me too,' he said and in an unknown voice to Dawn, started to sing along. She listened mesmerised, whether solely by the voice or partly because of the alcohol she didn't know. Until he reached the chorus and looked her straight in the eyes._

'_Are you going to be my girl?'_

_It was right then she knew._

Once they'd grasped the concept of an ipod, the women began cooing at the sweet story of young love, much to Dawn's embarrassment.

'I think your plan of attack ought to be devious,' Arwen said with bright eyes. 'We'll get my brothers involved, devious acts are in their very nature.'

'How will we get them to help us though?' Asked Dawn. 'They're probably very busy.'

Eowyn snorted.

'You leave that to me,' said Arwen mysteriously. ''They dare not refuse me.'

'So what exactly is the plan?'

'Bring out Master Connor's jealous nature, then you confront him as to why he is jealous of your behaviour. He is an honest soul. He may just confess to you, and if not, you must be honest, because in this situation I would be very surprised if there was an element of rejection.'

'I'll do it!' Cried Dawn, pushing away the nerves about telling Connor how she felt. It was time, and she knew it.

Two problems were resolved.

'Now, Arwen.' Eowyn turned to her expectantly. Arwen feigned ignorance.

'Problems of mine? Dearest Eowyn, I do not have any troubles. I find myself quite fortunate.'

'Also a terrible liar,' said Dawn, folding her arms. 'Don't you dare try and tell me you were just sitting on this bench enjoying the view.'

'It is quite magnificent…' Arwen trailed off, knowing herself to be beaten.

'Aye I have a great problem, to which no answer dare present itself.'

'Tell us mellon,' Eowyn asked, using the elvish word for friend.

'It concerns my breaking of troth to Aragorn.'

'Do you regret it?' Enquired Eowyn, Dawn attentive (she wasn't completely oblivious to the way her sister had been looking at the handsome king).

'No, it was the right thing to do,' Arwen said with a sigh. 'I feel suddenly, however, as if my heart has been unfaithful to Aragorn and that I broke my troth for the incorrect reasons.'

'Where do your affections lie Arwen? Eowyn pressed carefully, not wanting to disturb the revelations from her friend.

'I believe them to lie with Legolas Greenleaf,' she whispered in response, before clapping her hand over her mouth as she admitted it aloud for the first time.

'Never!' Cried Eowyn in pure shock. Dawn smiled.

'Aww, that's so cute! I really like Legolas, plus he's one fine elf!'

Arwen laughed despite herself.

'It causes many problems however.'

'Like what?' Asked Dawn. Arwen and Eowyn exchanged glances and Arwen delved into the long story of her romance with Aragorn, the fellowship, the wars and so on. It lasted at least an hour before Dawn could quite understand why this new attachment caused such turmoil for the beautiful elleth.

'Oh I get it.'

'Oh Valor what am I to do?' Arwen despaired. 'I doubt Legolas has even once considered me in this manner, we've been friends far too long. Centuries have passed between us. As for Aragorn, do I dishonour him so?'

'No,' Eowyn answered. 'You have been true and loving and kind, you helped him achieve what we all needed to save us from destruction. If your heart yearns for his friend, Aragorn will understand, and be more than thrilled to see you both joined in a union. Besides, Legolas does not present the same problems concerning your choices as Aragorn does.'

'And as for how to find out what Legolas is feeling, 'Dawn began. 'I've got some old tricks from the 21st Century.'

'Which are?'

'Allow me to explain…'

And so Dawn did. The sun began to set over the beauty of Gondor as the three women refined and picked apart their own individual schemes for winning over the men they so desperately cared for.

Faramir, reading over reports of rebuilt defenses, sighed in his office, yet having the feeling he was being discussed elsewhere. He shook it off and reached for the decanter of wine, mourning the presence of his recently estranged wife.

Legolas, cleaning his bows in his chamber, reflected on what had been said by Galadrial and allowed himself, for once, to muse upon his own feelings. It was seldom the Prince indulged. The wind blew in from his balcony to disturb his blonde locks and seemed to bring with it a promise of great change, and unnerved, Legolas shut the windows.

Connor strolled through the streets of the lower levels, watching the lives of the ordinary people of Gondor, his spin stiff, his mood black, and he too felt the feeling that something new was about to come to him. He ignored it, and continued his walk.

Things were certainly going to change, Galadrial mused as she retired to bed that evening, beginning with all the more counsel she had to offer upon the morrow.

Sorry about the long time between updates. Hope you like it. Review!


	16. Chapter 15 Part B

Cordelia was running as if her life depended on it. Well, in actual fact, she was absolutely fine in all terms of the word, it was her vampire-with-a-soul lover who's undead life depended upon her getting a message to Willow and the gang as soon as frickin' possible!

'Giles! Wesley! I need you!' Cordelia skidded abruptly round the corner of the corridor, sending several Wolfram and Hart executives flying in her wake, showing her with a display of memos. She halted ungracefully at Wes's office and flung open the door. Nope, nothing in here. Next, she pelted it to Giles's office. No one in there either!

'Where are all the nerds when you need them?' She screamed, panic overcoming her. She flung off her now-ruined Jimmy Choos and slide helplessly down the wall.

'Cordy!'

The defeated ex-cheerleader looked up startled as she saw the green demonic Lorne panting and running (yep running) towards her.

'Sugar am I glad I found you!'

'What is it Lorne?' She asked, getting to her feet.

'Giles and Wesley have had me looking all over the place for you, listen hun, they need you in the labs, it's about Angel, and believe me its urgent.'

Cordelia's eyes widened.

'I've just had a vision that he's in trouble,' she screeched. 'Something about some defeated dark bad guy and a really tacky blatantly fake ruby ring that's causing some major problemos in wonderland where the 'B' word insisted on taking MY BOYFRIEND!'

Lorne grimaced, wiping off the spittle.

'Yeah Giles said something about that.'

'Crap!'

And Cordelia was off, running again.

* * *

Faith entered the throne room with the usual swagger in her hips, unhappy to admit how unnerved she actually was by this whole counselling shebang. She sure as hell knew that she had her fair share of problems but didn't need some hippy chick elf giving her some mystical variation of therapy.

'Faith, it is good to see you here today.'

Faith whirled around to somehow find the Lady Galadriel behind her. Damn, she thought, slayer senses are way outta wack in this crazy place.

'As if B would have let me play hooky,' Faith smirked. Galadriel smiled gently and Faith was for a moment overcome with all the wisdom and knowledge and sheer kindness that one tiny smile showed her in a fleeting moment.

'If you had really wanted not to be here, you wouldn't be talking to me at present,' the Elvin queen countered. 'I can see already that you are strong-willed and do not suffer commands you do not believe in.'

Faith shrugged, scuffing her shoes on the marble floor, suddenly feeling like an embarrassed girl at school.

'Your name, Faith, conveys your spirit,' Galadriel continued, moving further into the room. 'Faith implies an obligation of fidelity and loyalty to whatever path you choose to follow, a obligation to your oaths and promises and,'

'Whoa there, sorry to interrupt here man, but I've not exactly been loyal in the past, or has your crystal ball not shown you all that shit with B back in the day?'

Galadriel smiled again.

'Yes, I have witnessed the events 'back in the day' as you phrase it. And I stand by my definitions.'

'How?'

'If you did not have loyalty to what is right in the world Angel would have not been able to draw you away from the darkness. You embraced evil and yet have had enough faith in your abilities and strength of character to leave this part of your life behind.'

Faith stood there, listening intently. Galadriel clasped Faith's head in her hands in a mothering gesture and Faith, who usually shied away from intimacy unless it was of the sexual kind, relaxed into the soothing touches.

'I look into your eyes and see no evil there, only a scarred and troubled woman who needs the love and support of a strong and caring man, rather than continuing to give body willingly to anyone and everyone. Only one man will be willing of your soul, your entirety, and I feel Eomer may be the man you give this to.'

'What?' Whispered Faith.

'You and Eomer,' Galadriel repeated, bemused. 'You are both strong-willed and incredibly stubborn and have been hurt in the past. I believe if you can move past this, you will make a great union.'

Faith snatched her head out of the lady's grasp.

'I do not know what you're talking about.' She said, and suddenly she was Faith again. Hard and intimidating. She turned and left the room without looking back and seeing Galadriel's face falling.

'She will be harder to crack than I thought,' the elf mused despondently.

* * *

'Sister, can you please explain exactly what it is you want us to do?' Ellohir grumbled as he and Elladan hurried to keep up with their sister Arwen as she skipped quickly down the numerous staircases and through several archways and along the twisted pathways that made up Gondor.

'I've already explained my brothers,' she replied brightly, not stopping in her determination to get, well…someplace. To be quite frank, the twins were completely oblivious as to where she was taking them.

'Yes, yes, yes' Elladan said moodily, 'You want us to pursue the young girl Lady Dawn, actively, but only for appearance. Why?'

'To infuriate Master Connor until his breaking point where he will be forced to declare his love for her!' Arwen whirled around in exasperation. 'Now hush and follow me!'

'Now if you'd just said that to begin with we would have been very happy to oblige,' said Ellohir.

'I don't know brother,' countered Elladan with a gleam in his eye. 'I happened to be in bed with a particularly stunning elleth and we were planning on a second round this morning…'

The family suddenly emerged into one of the many hidden away little gardens that were dotted throughout Gondor, splendid in the morning sun, where several of their friends, new and old, reclined in the sunshine. Spike sat in amongst his usual harem of elleths, whom were all giggling at his sarcastic drawl. Gimli and Legolas nearby were both watching the interactions with a mixture of amusement and mild annoyance (although Gimli seemed more frustrated that he was loosing his third game of chess that morning to Legolas). Arwen beamed, for Dawn and Connor sat in amongst these as well as Haldir and his brothers, chatting away quite contently. Perfect.

'My brothers,' she whispered. 'Give me a show.'

'As you wish,' they chorused and slinked towards the party like a pair of predatory snakes. Arwen followed demurely and made a distinct beeline for Legolas, who shifted uncomfortably as he as a hot-blooded male who had not had relations for several months had noticed quite how divine she looked that morning in an ice-blue gown. He could not restrain himself from leaping to his feet to greet her by bowing over her extended delicate hand. As he straightened up and saw Arwen's ecstatic face he mentally scolded himself – Galadriel had specifically told him not to encourage Arwen's flirtatious harlot-like behaviour; their friendship was a deep and profound one that could not be discarded easily for a much less stable relationship, especially with Arwen approaching him like a common slut. He was to ignore her until Arwen returned to her true beautiful self, and then maybe....well. Legolas had buried his love once into the crevices of his heart and it was painful to have them withdrawn in such a manner. Ever since Aragorn and Arwen broke their troth after the Great War Legolas had been steadily unnerved. Arwen had never ever shown him this sort of affection before, except many years ago, so long ago it was now just a faint memory…

'_Legolas, my old friend,' Arwen rose gracefully from the bower of the huge willow tree, placing her worn copy of the tale of Beren and Lúthien on the rich grass-carpeted ground. Legolas strode towards hem through the woodland clearing, not failing to notice how she seemed to melt into the fantastical ethereal background of the gardens of Rivendell. Arwen stood there waiting patiently for his soothing, solid embrace, her skin translucently pale in the moonlight in a shimmering sheer ivory gown which moved sensually along with her own subtle movements._

'_Arwen, you look amazing, being in love becomes you.'_

_For Arwen had sent him a note telling him of her engagement to one of his best friends, the adopted son of Elrond, Aragorn, and had asked that he come to her as soon as he could. So here he was three weeks later, exhausted after a hard long ride but suddenly rejuvenated by her gorgeous yet pensive face._

'_Does it?' She managed a small smile for him before sinking into his well-muscled arms. 'Thank you so much for coming, I seek your council now more than ever before.'_

'_What is troubling you?' He asked, concerned, lightly running his hand through her soft locks._

_They sunk onto the branch of the tree together, her head heavy on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her slender waist. _

'_Father and the twins are furious with the union and I don't even want to talk about the White Lady's reaction.'_

'_Why?' Enquired Legolas, although he had a feeling that he knew the reason for their anguish._

'_Because, through marrying Aragorn, I will become mortal. They will loose me forever.'_

'_And yet he is beloved by them?'_

'_Because he is a good man, and yet I am now presented with this horrible choice!' Arwen burst into floods of tears. 'I don't know what to do.'_

'_What does your heart tell you?' Legolas asked gently, his heart breaking for her._

'_That's just it, I don't know,' Arwen looked at him, deep into his eyes. 'I don't know if what I feel is true love or simply a blossoming yet passing fling.'_

'_Now only you can answer that Arwen, my dear, and I think you are deeply in love with Master Aragorn, and that is a blessed thing.' Unfortunately Arwen was not really focused._

'_Father even suggested an arranged marriage with you!' Arwen exclaimed._

'_Oh really?' Legolas chuckled to cover the small glimmer of hope he knew was all over his face._

_Arwen reached out and caressed his cheek, softly, ever so softly. _

'_Ridiculous, isn't it?' She murmured. 'I would have leapt at the chance a few decades ago.'_

'_You would?' Legolas's throat was incredibly dry all of a sudden._

'_My beautiful best friend, the Prince of Mirkwood, the flirt, the rogue, always with another stunning woman, and yet I was so in love with you, whether the type of love that comes with any true friendship or something more I didn't know and didn't care.'_

'_Arwen, I,'_

'_Ssh,' she interrupted, placing her finger over his full lips. 'I never thought you'd ever look at me twice though, your golden heart only brimmed full of friendship for me and nothing more.'_

'_Arwen you are the Evenstar, the most beautiful of our people, how could I not be in love with you?' Legolas said fiercely, although he was not even sure where these words were even coming from. He was surprising himself by this abandonment of reason, throwing caution to the wind._

'_Would I have known,' Arwen replied. The space between their bodies was slowly, agonisingly closing, their lips barely touching, desire crackling in the air. 'With you, I could be immortal forever.'_

'_You'll always be immortal in my eyes,' Legolas whispered, and made the hardest decision of his eternal life. He untangled her hands from within his hair and rose to his feet._

'_I'll always love you, my best friend,' with that, Legolas placed a kiss upon her forehead and left the glade, not trusting himself to look back. They never spoke of this moment again and Legolas buried any romance away, and had not allowed himself to think of this memory, until now…_

Legolas drew himself out of his revere, blinking at the suddenly blinding sunlight.

'Elf-boy! Back to the game!' Gimli demanded, bringing him indefinitely back to reality. 'If I can't beat you in combat, I'll have to make up for it with chess!' Legolas smiled and resumed the board game, not failing to notice, however, the drama slowly unfolding concerning Lady Dawn, Master Connor and the crafty twins.

'Dawn, my ray of light,' Elladan proclaimed taking the girl's hand. 'You would condemn me to death if you refused to walk in the gardens tonight with me. Let your glorious sunny nature make the moonlight shake with jealous rage.'

'Um, gee,' Dawn looked at Arwen in confusion, who smiled and mouthed 'play along.' Dawn, realising what was going on, began to stifle her giggles. 'I will have to see my Lord, I am awfully busy!'

'Ah, an arrow through my heart!' The elf cried, clutching at his chest and falling to the ground in mock agony. Ellohir stepped over his prostate brother and swept Dawn up into his arms.

'It is because, brother, the Lady Dawn wants to walk with me, her one true suitor. Dawn, your beauty makes me quiver with desire, come I must take you away now. Let us elope!'

The elleths in the group were watching this scene with a mixture of amusement and bewilderment; were the brothers being serious? Spike (who had already been informed of the occurring by Arwen to avoid any botched fights) laughed.

'Watch it ponce, or I'll come after you and get my nibblet back!'

Connor was beginning to turn a flushed shade of red and his eyes had narrowed in anger, disapproval and, most crucially, insane jealously.

'Why would anyone want to elope with her?' He muttered, just loud enough for Dawn to hear. Her face fell and the twins, seeing this, decided to step up the pretence a little bit more.

'Unhand her you fiend!' Cried Elladan, drawing his sword. 'The lady is mine!'

'Never!' Retaliated Ellohir, returning Dawn to her feet and pulling her flush against him. 'Dawn is with me.' With that to the surprise of everyone he planted a quick comedic kiss on the surprised teenager's mouth. Elladan groaned as if in deep pain and charged at his brother, who in one quick movement released Dawn and withdrew his sword to meet his siblings. The next thing anyone knew, they were engaged in a semi-vicious dual. Connor, seeing this, let out a cry of rage and stormed off back towards their accommodations. As Dawn made to follow him, Arwen reached out a hand to stop her.

'Not yet Dawn, he is not ready yet.' Turning her attention to her brothers with a laugh she cried, 'Thank you brothers but you can stop now.' The twins thankfully sheathed their weapons and clapped each other on the back in appreciation of a job well-done.

'On a serious note Lady Dawn,' Ellohir said. 'We would both be privileged if you'd take a walk with us tonight.'

'It'll help drive Master Connor insane too,' Elladan offered helpfully. Dawn beamed with sadistic glee.

'In that case, I accept!'

* * *

'Wesley! Giles! I've had a vision about Angel!' Cordelia burst through the doors into the laboratories, sliding all over the linoleum floor in a very ungainly manners, followed closely by Lorne. The Watchers didn't even glance up from some aged scriptures, Fred, Gunn and Xander all huddled around with deadly serious faces.

'We know,' all five of them said in unison. A look of complete bewilderment flashed over Cordelia's face.

'What do you mean you know?'

'As in, we already know the exact ins and outs of your vision,' elaborated Giles, rubbing his forehead and taking off his glasses.

'How?' Cordelia asked.

'Because we all saw it,' said Fred quietly. 'Which means its not a divination from the Powers, its an imitation.'

Cordelia sat down on a stool.

'I'm so confused right now.'

'We all are Cordelia,' said Wesley. 'What we have all seen is that there is an immediate threat towards the safety of the group, in particular Angel himself.'

'I know,' agreed Cordelia. 'There was fire, brimstone, all that usual hellish crap, and dark armoured scary guy, Angel and a glittering tacky ring with a red stone. Plus I was there,' she hesitated. 'In a lot of pain.'

'The ring is called Narya,' explained Gunn. 'It was given to the Elvin race in Middle Earth by the Dark Lord Sauron before he betrayed their asses. It's very powerful if in the wrong hands.'

'So what's going on? Is Angel in trouble?' Asked Lorne.

'Not at the moment, but he will be,' said Giles gravely. 'Something is tricking Angel with painful visions of dreams of Cordelia dying or being in serious danger and he has now been told to seize this ring to keep his love from harm.'

'The problem is working out which big bad wants the ring,' added Xander.

'And why,' Fred nodded.

'We have to get a message to him then,' said Cordelia. 'Before he does something very noble but very, very stupid.'

* * *

Buffy and Aragorn had spent the entire morning together, giving Buffy a riding lesson. Now, she'd tried it out once before in her pre-slayer days, at the tender age of thirteen. She'd been appalling/ Aragorn had found this story so amusing that he endeavoured to rectify the situation there in Middle Earth, which had resulted in peels of laughter and bruises to both Buffy's behind and her ego. Nevertheless they'd had a very pleasant morning in each other's company, sharing more stories and tales of adventure. The only downside to this, mused Aragorn, was that Buffy had now decided on renaming him 'Ranger-Boy,' apparently it made him more approachable and less royal. He found it mildly irritating, but the smile that graced her fair features when she said it melted his heart.

'Faith's a fan of this whole horse riding thing, but I personally think it sucks!' Buffy was still adamant that horse riding was in fact useless and only served for embarrassment purposes. 'I mean can't you guys hurry up and invent the motor car? It's not that hard!'

'Well then Buffy, how does one invent the motor car?'

'Like hell I know,' she shrugged trying to stifle a smile.

'I thought so.'

'Oh shut up!' Buffy said punching him on the chest. Aragorn felt the wind go out of him and bent over to try and recuperate. Buffy mouthed an expletive and patted him gingerly on the shoulder. 'Come on stop being a baby that couldn't have hurt that much.'

'I assure you it did,' Aragorn wheezed. By Valor this woman was strong! She could easily have survived the Great War and have been a huge asset in battle. Aragorn promptly straightened himself, his thoughts escaping him yet again.

'I'm sorry,' she said meekly, looking down at her feet, suddenly shy and vulnerable.

'Do not be,' he ordered, lifting her face up by the chin so he could look her in the eye. 'It was an accident.'

Buffy could have kicked herself for being so damn idiotic! It was an accident, they both knew it. With any other guy she would have been able to laugh it off (if it was Spike, she'd probably do it again just for fun), yet with this gorgeous medieval hunk she melted, resorting back to timid Buffy, a person she was loath to show to barely anyone. This was mortifying; at her age she should be able to deal with a silly little crush. But for some reason, everything felt…strange. She was hot when he touched her, cold when he was not by her side, her head pounded just from meeting his powerful gaze, her heart felt like it wanted to break out of her chest and leap into his hand, where it now belonged. Maybe she was sick? Get a grip Buffy, she demanded of herself, shaking her head and stepping out of Aragorn's grasp.

'Yeah yeah, you deserved it anyway!' With that she lightly tapped him on the shoulder before skipping off in a random direction, her face bright crimson.

'I swear you are the most confusing woman I have ever met,' Aragorn muttered lightly under his breath before following her deeper into the city.

* * *

Angel was in a foul mood, something that seemed to be happening far too much in this crazy place; he couldn't understand why the others didn't feel that something bad was going on. Something was not right in this city; there was an uncontrollable feeling of evil lurking around every corner that made the ensouled vampire extremely nervous and uncomfortable. His dreams weren't helping either; he was even starting to get visions in the day and they were terrifying him. He was hearing voices too, damning him and his love to the darkest corners of hell if he did not bring it, whatever it was, this ring, Narya. Cordelia was in trouble and there was absolutely nothing he could do, he couldn't leave without it and he had no idea where to find it or what it even did. He could feel himself being driven slowly insane by this evil; he was constantly on edge, looking for anything that could help him get what he was after. He was snapping at the others, not sleeping, verging on exhaustion, so concerned about Cordelia's safety; to have finally cemented their love as something true, strong and endearing and then have her snatched away by some demon…NO. It would not happen. She was his and he would protect her to the ends of the earth, whatever dimension he happened to be in at the time.

'Angel?'

'Mmm what?' The vampire was shaken out of his musings by Willow, concern etched upon her face. The two of them were sitting in the girl's living quarters, and it seemed as though she'd been trying to get his attention for sometime.

'Oh nothing,' Willow said quickly with a rushed smile. 'Just making conversation really, no biggie.'

'I'm sorry Willow,' Angel said rubbing his temples. 'I was thinking and I guess I kinda got distracted.'

'You seem to be doing that a lot recently.' She mused. 'Is everything ok?'

'Yes, of course, why wouldn't it be?' He replied a little too quickly. He could tell that the intuitive Wicca didn't believe him.

'Are you sure? Not missing Cordy or anything?'

'Well obviously, but it's fine, she's fine, we're fine, I'm fine, got it?' He couldn't quite keep the aggression from his voice and the air between them became noticeably thick with tension.

'Ok I got it, everything's fine.' Willow said calmly, looking back down at her book, the words swimming before her eyes as she pretended to read.

'I need some fresh air,' Angel said, getting to his feet and stalking from the room.

Willow waited until she was sure he was out of vampiric hearing range before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

'_Lady Galadriel.'_

_Suddenly she was in a golden wood, leaves falling gently from the branches of ancient trees, although her physical body remained reclined upon the sofa in Minas Tirith. The Elvin Queen stood in the middle of the glade, or clearing, in which Willow had found herself. _

'_Yes, young Wicca?' Her youthful face was concerned, patient and also full of pride. This development of Willow's ability to transcend the physical through telepathy was very encouraging after only a few sessions working to keep her magic rooted firmly in the light. Nevertheless she could tell that the young witch was troubled._

'_All is not well with Angel; I sense uneasiness and fear around him, he reeks of it.'_

'_I have sensed this too,' replied Galadriel sagely. 'I will do what I can in our meeting. Do not fear, we can rectify this situation.'_

'_How can you be so sure?' Questioned Willow. The Lady gently stroked a ring with a deep red jewel that she always wore upon her left hand. _

'_With Narya as my guide, I shall never falter.'_


End file.
